Emergency Medical Pokémon
by 10000reasons
Summary: Ever wondered what the ambulance was like? What life as a provider did to a single mind? Or how the ER feels when they see them walk in with a patient? Well, allow the crew members of The Sinnoh Region Hearthome City Ambulance District (SRHCAD) to help you understand what their side is like. Written to honor the EMS and all they have done for us. Content notice inside.
1. Chapter 1

In honor of the EMS and all they have done for us.

Note: some situations are true stories but are in no violation of HIPAA. If you are offended and recognize the situation in which this story is based off of or see a violation of HIPAA Please contact 10000reasons immediately and it will be brought down.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and some details will be stretched or altered to protect patient identity, dramatize for viewer enjoyment, and fit the universe to which these situations have been altered to match its surroundings. All characters are copyright to Nintendo and Game Freak.

Thank you

X X X X

Lu stared at the fast food displayed on the restaurants TVs. He was hoping maybe something new would be appetizing enough to change his order, but that didn't look like the case today. Lu sighed before hearing the the magic word that would save him from the monotony of waiting lines.

"Next!"

Lu stepped up and the cashier looked up from the ordering machine. He scrunched his eyebrows saying again, "Next?"

Lu rolled his eyes. Being a Lucario had many perks, but this was not one of them. Lu covered his maw and cleared his throat. The cashier leaned over his machine and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, a Lucario. You ordering for your trainer, little buddy? I don't speak Pokémon so just point at what you want. Nice costume, by the way, your trainer a coordinator? It' sure looks like it."

Lu sighed and lifted his ID card from his pant-loop up to eye level. After getting a good look of the ID, Lu let it go and it quickly snapped back into place. The cashier turned red and apologized, "S-Sorry, pal. Probably should have been able to tell with that cos…uh, uniform you were wearing. What'll it be?"

"Two Number sixes, please." Lu crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

The cashier nodded and tapped the touch screen a few time then added, "And to drink with those?"

"Waters. Large."

The cashier nodded again and pulled out two large cups, "Here you go, that'll be thirteen hundred ninety-five."

Lu pulled out his wallet, took out his credit card, and gave it to the cashier. The Cashier ran it through the machine and gave him two receipts. "This one is yours and this one you sign."

Lu signed the one, kept the other with his number, and was wished a good day. He waited for the order that took its sweet time getting to him and finally returned to his truck. Inside waiting was his best friend and partner Zeiden. He was a Zoroark who had served eight years in the EMP service.

"Hey, what took you so long this time?" Zeiden asked.

"The Cashier was admiring my 'costume.'" Lu explained with a fake smile.

"Oh-ho, I bet that was good." Zeiden took his bag of food and bit into the wrapped meat.

Lu scoffed and started bitting into his own food, "Would be if I were your everyday Pokémon and not a paramedic. Next time, you're getting the order. Your taller and a whole lot less fabulous."

"Oy, I am all the fab in he world. All the fab!" Zeiden said pointing a claw at his partner.

Lu couldn't help but laugh. "Yup, you are all the fab. You and your maw full of food are unquestionably more fab than a clean, polite Lucario like myself." Lu took another bite and briefly lifted and dropped his eyebrows.

"Diff ifn't ova," Zeiden glared. He swallowed and his eyes returned to his food. "On a different note, there's a Pokémon tournament being held in the stadium tomorrow. You going?"

Lu thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "Uh, yeah, I believe so."

Zeiden nodded and asked, "To watch or as a provider?"

Lu scoffed again and answered, "Yes. What to you think? I scheduled."

"Mm, okay, I guess that means I ought to too. Besides, we'll get in free. It's not like they need us frequently anyway. A whole lot cheaper if you ask me."

"You read my mind," Lu chuckled, "So, you bringing anyone special to the show?"

"Pft, you kidding?" Zeiden asked, "You and me both know that we're freaks of nature. Very cool freaks of nature but freaks of nature none the less."

"Us being able to talk makes us freaks of nature?" Lu asked with a full maw.

"You heard it on the radio. Those people think that the 'privilege of speech' is human thing. Anything else that talks is either a freak or a programmed, mechanized piece of intelligence that only exists for the good of humanity and should not have a will. Case in point, no GFs. Even the Pokémon who aren't like us don't care."

Lu shrugged, "I don't know, we aren't the only freaks, man. You've got EMP one all the way to EMP thirty to decide from and then there's the fire trucks and the ER, Rescue teams… Could have met one of them. We're not an all male society or something."

"Yeah, but we never see each other much outside of the workplace, man. You and I are lucky enough to get together and have a barbecue with some of the others. It's like a one in a million chance. We live so freaking far apart in this region."

"Yeah, but hey, I'm sure you'll come around, settle down; get a family?" They shared a laugh. "Heck, you could probably score a real great girl. She'll welcome you home every night, cook you dinner…"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah, I get it; don't get my hopes up. But that's what I want some day. What about you?"

"Me?" Lu raise his eyebrows again.

Zeiden rolled his eyes, "No, I was talking to the fire hydrant behind you, outside… Of course you! You're a freaking paramedic and have been one for sixteen years! Arceus knows you need it more than me."

Lu shrugged, "I don't know. Like you said: we're freaks. Nobody wants us."

Zeiden shrugged as well and nodded. Both of them were nearly done with their food. The rest of the eating was quiet. One of the radios hummed along dull tone before a woman's voice replaced it. "Dispatch to EMP Ten, EMP Six is requesting ALS backup at Solaceon Town, over."

Zeiden finished his last bite and replied, "Copy that, dispatch, what is the patient, over?"

"Patient is a two year old Ekans with Lacerations and signs of overkill, over."

Overkill was a term used for continuous damage on a person or Pokémon that surpassed the point of fainting or inability to battle. It often presented with stacked up damage, this is more than one injury in one place, or dark bruises painted everywhere on the body. Overkill is illegal in all regions but wild Pokémon never obeyed the law.

"Copy that we are moving to intercept." Zeiden started the truck and exited the fast food parking lot. The town wasn't far from their location. Hearthome was actually only a couple miles from Solaceon. When they arrived at the scene, Lu already had his gloves and glasses on. Zeiden was equipping his protection as Lu approached the Raichu and Weavile who looked more than happy to see him.

The Weavile was busy so the Raichu approached. "Lu, thank Arceus, it's good to see you. This is our patient, he is a two year old male Ekans with lacerations across all five quadrants of his body. He also has signs of Overkill. We immediately patched up the lacerations upon arrival. His Airway is not opening with any of our adjuncts but my partner is trying to assist ventilators with a bag valve and patient's breathing is labored. Circulation seems fine within Ekans species standards and beyond his lacerations he has no major bleeding. We have found no other injuries, the trainer has stated he has no medications or allergies, and hasn't taken anything for his condition. His past oral intake was lunch thirty minutes ago."

"Thanks, Ryan, any vitals?"

"You got here before we could take any." Ryan replied.

"Alright, Let me see him." Lu approached the Ekans and felt his pulse. It was weak but within normal limits.

The Ekans hissed weakly and moaned in pain. Lu lifted his paw and looked at Wendy, the Weavile. "He's P and the AVPU scale." She explained. "No improvements so far. Can you open his airway?"

"We'll have to transport. Nice ambulance, did the wilds redecorate or something?" Lu asked pointing at the totaled but still in one piece ambulance.

"They did but we fought them off. Probably should have called law enforcement. The trainer is over there with her mother. We still need consent to transport."

Lu nodded and turned to Ryan, "Let her know the details and lets load and go; I'm going to preform a Laryngoscopy. Zeiden, take over for Wendy so she can drive. Wendy, have you tried a combitube?"

"Unfortunately, the wild Pokémon damaged them. None of them were going to work. None that would fit anyway," Wendy explained.

Lu sighed, "Okay we'll try that then go up from their. And before you get in the truck, bring a backboard, please."

"You got it, Lu." Wendy left the two to manage the Ekans.

Zeiden secured the Ekan's head and started to manage the airway as best he could. Ryan, after getting consent, assisted Zeiden as best he could. Zeiden shook his head as he scanned the Ekan's condition. "You think he's going to make it?"

Lu sighed again, "If he does he'll have quite the story to tell his buddies."

"I've got the backboard." Wendy set the board beside the ground and Zeiden led the positioning. As soon as the Ekans was on and splinted, Wendy took the front while the other three providers took the cabin. The trainer and her mother were welcome to come in as well.

The trainer watched nervously as the EMP providers acted quickly as a team. "Is my Ekans going to be okay?"

Lu did his best to assure her but he knew it wouldn't be enough, "We will do what we can for your Ekans. Whatever fight you got into he wasn't prepared for. Can you tell us fully what happened?"

The girl looked at her mother who was petting her head. "It's alright dear, it wasn't your fault. It's not everyday that a crowed of Pokémon attack like that."

she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "My Ekans and I were going on a walk from Solaceon Town when a herd of Ponitas came by and stomped around us. They were running from something. They trampled him and got away but then the Zubats came. He tried to protect me but he just couldn't after getting so beat up." She returned to sobbing remembering the whole horror scene fresh in her mind.

"In the middle of the day?" Lu couldn't believe it. Zubats weren't daytime flyers. If they were out and about in the middle of day there had to be something wrong.

"Yeah, they were some pretty vicious Zubats too." Ryan added, "Wendy and I almost became patients ourselves."

"Ah, the tube's not opening it. There's something blocking it. Lu, we need to do the Laryngoscopy and see what's doing it. If this keeps up you know what we have to do."

"The trips too short he'll be fine," Lu shook, "Besides, if his breathing is labored then a Tracheostomy is unnecessary."

"What's that?" Asked the trainer's mother.

"It's an incision at the throat leading to the trachea and the airway so we an bypass whatever's stopping the airways. 'Scuse me, Zeiden."

Lu took a metal stick with a light and camera and attached it to the EKG. He listened for the breathing with a stethoscope and noted a high pitched wheezing. "He has a lower obstruction. Let's see what we've got." Lu then took a straight tube and the the thin straight laryngoscope and slowly inserted both through the mouth. The camera went a little ways before it was stopped by their mysterious object. "There she is. We've somehow swallowed a stone. He's got some airspace but… that may not be enough. He's becoming cyanotic."

"What to you want to do? We can't remove that thing." Ryan stared at the stone then at Lu.

Lu was silent, but then an idea formed. "Give me a pediatric tube."

Ryan complied and gave him the larger of the pediatrics. Lu took it and carefully inserted the tube at the opening. It was just enough to where they could start assisting ventilations effectively.

"Okay, oxygenated BVM, Zeiden. Ryan, radio the hospital."

Zeiden complied and attached all the necessary equipment for the BVM then gave it to Lu. Lu assisted the ventilations all through the ride. Along the way, the Ekans was beginning to return to natural color. As soon as they reached the Pokémon Center Emergency Room they took the Ekans out and transferred their care. A Delphox with a team of two Audinos and a Lopunny we're already there when they stolled in. Zeiden provided the hand off while Lu stayed back. He watched from the distance as the Ekans stretcher faded away. And took a turn to the left, Zeiden with them. Ryan and Wendy were contacting Medical Control about the incident with their ambulance.

Lu took a deep breath smelling the familiar scent of rubbing alcohol and taking off his gloves, starting with the left paw. "Another day in the ambulance." He finished removing his gloves and threw them in a biohazard container. After that he washed his hands at the Ambulance sink and added some disinfectant to his paws. "Now for the hard part." He hated filling out forms. They were the worst part of the day. He Recalled his information, being thankful for photographic memor and perfect recall and started with the times. As he worked, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation between a doctor and a nurse.

"Hello, Doctor Whitey, are you ready to go home?" Smiled an Audino.

"Oh absolutely, Abby. I'm just thrilled to sit back and watch some TV," Giggled the doctor, "Tonight was pretty active."

"Night shifts sure are a pain, arn't they?" The nurse said after laughing with the doctor.

"Well you have a good rest of the day, Abby." Said the Gardevoir.

"You as well," The Audino replied.

The doctor? Was she a doctor? She looked more like a miracle! Lu dropped his pen staring at the Gardevoir taking off her sterile cover, put it in a basket, and take on an extremely fashionable coat, immediately switching lives. She was so beautiful. He wanted to flip his pen in his paw as he ogled her form and her smile but the absence of such pen reorientated him.

"Oh shoot." He realched for his pen that had somehow traveled a good distance in front of him. He leaned over to pick it up only to meet his paw with a white hand. When he looked up his eyes locked with that beautiful Gardevoir. She seemed to widen her own pair when the lock clicked.

"Oh…H-hello there." She blushed a little at the small distance between them. It wasnt till she pulled back and noticed his attire and badge that she turned to normal. "Oh wow, your an EMP provider! It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand out to shake his paw.

"P-Pleasure's all mine," Lu smiled. She was actually talking to him! He had to have fallen asleep. Such beauty didn't exist in the world, and he was never this lucky! Besides, the work form narrative was so tedious that it wouldn't have been the first time. But…her hand felt so real… and soft. And that smile. That bright smile that she wore as she spoke with him. That smile he was gladly taking all for himself… There was no… possible… way that this could be real.

"So, are you a Paramedic?" She asked as his paw left her hand.

"Yes, I am," He nodded. "Been here twenty years. But I've been a paramedic only sixteen of those years."

Her eyes popped hearing him claim such a dynamic thing. "Twenty years! You were doing this way before I was. This is only my third year. Wow. So you really know your stuff then."

"I get that a lot." Lu scratched his head. The urge to identify himself overpowered the conversation disallowing them to talk about his painful twenty years of service. "My name is Lucius. Lucius Mihalavich. My friends call me Lu. You might as well. I haven't heard anyone call me by Lucius since before I joined the EMP."

"That's a really nice name. And my name is Doctor Galena Whitney. Here I'm called doctor Whitney, but my friends and just about most people who know me call me Galena. You may as well if I can call you Lu." She took a moment to giggle. "'Lu.' That's a really cute nickname. You break many hearts, Lu. You look like you do."

Lu scratched his head and the realization hit him like a baseball. Was she hitting on him? "Oh, not at all. I spend more time keeping them beating then... breaking them." They spoke the same language, it would be a shame to skip out on the humor that came with it.

"Oh? So your one of those." She sighed loosing that valuable smile.

Lu tilted his head and asked, "One of what?"

Galena answered, "You think all that nonsense about being a freak of nature and a slave to man-kind's will is applicable to you. Well let me ease some weight off your chest. Their idiots, morons, people who don't know first thing about what Pokémon moves can really do if your not playing by the book. They're research is completely based off of their passion. A Pokémon center no longer does the job. We're evolving, Lu, pokémon and people alike and we're only going to get stronger from here on out. Pokémon can no longer battle safely. It's s matter of truth. Lu, you're a very kind and caring Pokémon for staying in the service this long. Don't listen to those weirdos on the radio. Just stick to what you have done, not what they say."

Lu smiled nodded a thanks, "I appreciate that. It's really nice that you would stop and say that."

Galena's smile came back and was followed with a reply, "Any time. I guess...I'll go. Wouldn't want to keep you here longer than you have to and it would be a shame if you had to finish that later."

Lu clicked his pen and agreed, "Yeah it would. Well, it wouldn't matter much. My partner is taking his sweet time. I'm stuck here until he comes back."

Galena's face lit up again, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay here longer. My favorite program doesn't play until three anyway."

The two spent what felt like hours talking. They talked about some favorite TV shows, foods, restaurants, and artists. Lu had a more county taste in music, but Galena had a more modern "up to date" taste. Lu did like some of the "up to date" artists, but he wasn't much of a fan of everyday celebrities musicians talking about breakups, drugs, getting drunk, and sex. No, lyrical music that didn't have a much effort to it appealed to him. Instrumentals had an all new set of rules.

Before he knew it they were talking about more intimate things. Galena never dated, much like Lu hadn't either, but unlike Lu she had nearly hit off with a good looking Galade. It didn't work out since he moved the day after she met him during med school. She wasn't all into him anyway. Lu was never anything more than friends with his fellow students and always kept it that way. Turned out he was a heartbreaker, not that he rejected the idea. He had told seven girls that he wasn't interested. Oddly enough, and not many knew this, one of them was actually human. It wasn't an unheard of idea, but it was rather frowned upon.

Now the conversation was getting warmer. They went to interests, hopes for the future, number of kids they want, how many boys or girls…taste in lovers. Lu was trying not to explain to the Gardevoir in front of him that she fit bill quite perfectly. But she was actually quite blunt with him. He had to ask himself if she was trying to get him to ask her out or something.

Seeing as he was uncertain, she finally went out with it herself, "Now I know you did this to seven other women but I'm feeling a bit lucky today. When are you done with your shift?"

Lu looked at his watch and replied, "About six hours."

She tilted head side to side. "Okay, that's acceptable. How about we meet for dinner tonight? I'd love to talk some more and… get to know you better maybe?"

He was surprised by the question, even though he was suspecting it would come he didn't think it would be so different then the other girls. Well, he couldn't say no forever.

"I wouldn't mind that. I don't have any other plans."

She was excited, he could her the aura just kissing his with its warmth. "Great! Here, this is my number, call me when your out, okay?"

"Absolutely," came the answers.

Galena stood to her feet and shouldered her purse. "I look forward to it. Goodbye, Lu. Can't wait to see you again."

"Bye," Lu waved and chuckled to himself. He could't help but watch her hips sway as she walked. But the feeling didn't last forever. He still needed to work. His shift wasn't done yet. "Speaking of which, where the heck is Zeiden?"

Right on cue, Zeiden came jogging back to Lu with an apology. "Hey, sorry man. After the doctor got the Ekans they had to transfer care to someone who could get that stone out of his throat. I talked to the trainer and her mother and they've been reassured everything's fine." Lu wrote down in the narrative what was said and finished up the sheet.

For now Lu was going to ignore it. They needed to get back to work. "Alright, let's go. We end to get back into service."They left it at that for now and returned to the ambulance district. As they were cleaning the Ambulance Lu's curiosity peeked. Lu did that math in his head. Upon average, those things shouldn't have taken forty-five minutes. "You know, all of that shouldn't have taken so long now that I think about it. What else were you doing? Your aura is…really bright"

Zeiden bounced his head side to side as he moped the floor admitting what was said was true. "After the patients trainer and her mother left the doctor talked to me. She's a Delphox and man is she hot."

"She's a fire type, Delphoxes are bound to be hot." Lu gave his partner a grin. he was leaned up against the entrance wall watching the Zoroark mop.

"Aw, come on, Lu you know what I mean. I mean she's a creature of absolute beauty and grace. Her paws worked miracles on that Ekans before she transferred care. She was mercy incarnate, man."

Lu chuckled again. "Okay, so you invited her to watch the tournament, right? And she said yes?"

"How did you know?" Zeiden lifted an eyebrow. His moping halted

Lu motioned to himself. "Lucario. I can feel the excitement radiating off of you, remember? What happened to: we're freaks and nobody cares?"

"That was then, this is different. She's a freak like me. Talks, full of fab, no trainer; lives on her own. What's not to like? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance one day."

"Already did." Lu grinned; Zeiden lifted and eye brow nice again. The Lucario grabbed a disinfectant spray and rag and started at the platforms.

"I say and quote in your own words, 'What ever happened to: we're freaks and nobody cares?'"

"And I say and quote in your own words, 'That was then, this is different.' You get her name and number?"

"Darn tootin' i did. You?"

"I did indeed." Lu stopped wiping the surface and grabbed a list of things that needed to be packed. "Her name is Galena. You?"

"Delilah. So, I imagine that you didn't ask her to the tournament. Your working as a medic over there."

Lu shook his head. "No, but she asked me to dinner, so you could say I have a win."

Zeiden crossed his arms, "Oh ho ho, smooth operatah, am I right? I know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Zeiden, if I wasn't scheduled for the tournament i would have asked her too. She just had a backup plan and I didn't. I would have never thought of going to dinner."

"Your know why?" Zeiden asked leaning into him.

Lu leaned back and asked in return, "Why?"

"Because you're not a romantic. You're just a nerd!" Zeiden pointed at him and hooted in victory. Lu glared and dully laughed.

"Very funny, I'm so owned by your sick burn. You know what? I need to get more combitubes. You keep moping up that slop."

"Yup, sure. Hey, listen, want some advice?"

"No, I want some quiet. Since when were you the relationship master? You've never been in one until now?"

"Eh, fair enough but I'm not the one who fried his social life to a burnt crisp for twenty years." Zeiden smirked in crossing his arms. His eyebrows shifted up and down a couple times.

Lu dropped his head and shook it, "Now that was good, I'll admit it. But that was way bellow the belt, man, I'm prone now, trying to crawl away from this and your kicking me."

"It establishes victory," Zeiden shrugged. "Better get those combitubes. I'll shut up now."

After restocking, Lu and Zeiden returned to their shift and finished around eighteen hundred hours. Zeiden, being the only one between the two with a car, offered to take him home, but the walk wasn't far and he still needed to call Galena.

"Alright, you sure I can't drop you off? I mean, like you said, it isn't far from here." Zeiden offered once more.

"I'll be alright Zeiden. Thanks, though. See you tomorrow maybe. Have a good rest of the day."

Zeiden waved and offered his goodbyes and good luck then it was off to home for him. Lu sat on one of the district's benches and quietly said a goodbye as well. It was a more quiet day than usual this time. Perhaps in his entire carrier. He didn't want to think about all that though. He still had a call to make.


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing off his partner he pulled out his phone and called Galena. He still sat patiently in one of the benches waiting for her to pick up. Eventually he heard a tired voice say, "Galena Whitney's phone."

Lu smiled and silently sighed in relief and said, "Galena, it's Lucius."

"Oh! Hey, Lu!" her voice lost the groggy texture and replaced it with a chipper happier tone. "Sorry if I sound tired I fell asleep while watching TV."

"Oh, We can cancel if you need to rest," He offered.

"Cancel?" Galena was silent for two second, "Oh, heavens no! My nap was all I needed, I'm fine. Um, where are you, I can pick you up."

"Hearthome City's Sinnoh Ambulance District." He replied.

"Okay, give me a second to get ready. I might take a while though. Do you need to get dropped off to your pace to get ready too?"

"I'll walk. I don't have a car, so I'll just go home and one back."

"Oh, um, if your sure. Just dress casually we aren't going anywhere five star or anything. But do dress little formal, 'kay?"

"Sure thing. Is that all?"

"Oh I don't know, if you feel like bringing something extra, that's fine. But for the most part just worry about what you wear."

"Okay then, I'll see you in a little bit." He stood up and started walking home

"Well, a medium bit, actually, but yeah. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Lu closed his phone and continued home. It wasn't very far, fortunately, but the traffic made it seem that way. When he got home, which was a medium sized apartment, he dug through his closet to get an outfit picked out. There wasn't much he could do to look casual-formal. Most of it was still in a laundry pile that he needed to get done. "Well here's a first. I actually need to buy clothes."

Despite the fact he was a Pokémon, clothes were specially tailored for species like him. It was a little thing that pro-talking Pokémon communities came up with so they could feel more a part of civilization than they were. Pokémon wandering the streets without a trainer was still an oddity, but some people had gotten used to it. However, the wandering Pokémon had to be capable of speech and carry an ID like everyone else. For Lu, his certification ID did just fine.

"There, this should do it." At least, he thought so. Then again, black cargoes, a black belt, and a white button-up shirt was not much different then his uniform. "I need help." The best he could do was change the cargos from black to khaki. He looked at the time he had and decided that this was his outfit. He left his apartment and returned to the Ambulance district. Minutes later, Galena had arrived.

"Hey there, you look nice." Her compliment was encouraging but he still felt a bit bad for not looking any better.

He returned a compliment hoping to get accustomed to the idea of entering a car with someone he was about to… form a more close relationship with. "Thanks, but you look way better than I do. Light blue suites you."

"You think?" She asked her aura glowing a little brighter. "I could never see myself in light blue but I guess it does."Galena was wearing a white blouse with a light blue contagion and a long, brown skirt. It was simple, and definitely casual, but in some small way it was formal, like she said. Of course, since she was a doctor, she was bound to get more money to spend that he would.

Lu buckled himself into his seat and closed the door. The car smelled nice. It was extremely clean as well. No stains spotted the leather seats or any of the cloth ceiling or seats. There was no clutter or left over trash from fast food meals. It looked completely brand new.

"I see you take care of your car, unlike my friend," Lu stated. He felt awkward just sitting there, so he used anything he could to keep conversations going.

"But of course. I really love this car. It took me forever to pay off everything but I finally got it. Now all have to do if pay of the mortgage to my house and i'm debt free. Well, mostly. I'm sure I'll get a thing or two telling me that I have a bill to pay somewhere. Then there's taxes. But I'm feeling pretty steady financially. What about you, why don't you have a car?"

"I prefer walking," Lu chuckled. "I've seen one too many idiots on the street to feel comfortable behind a wheel. I just don't get what it is about people that they have to go ninety over the speed limit. Are they in so much of a hurry to get to point B from point A that they have to get themselves killed over it? What makes speed so worth killing a…" Lu stopped himself realizing he was ranting and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean be like that. I tend to have a soap box for this kind of thing."

"No, I understand. Most of my patients tend to be motor accidents and I ask the same thing." Her smile acted as a calming therapy for him. "Ignore safety and safety ignores you. I've seen the results in just about every form. We are only so lucky if that person survives. They don't realize how effective their life is to people and Pokémon alike. Even the ones they don't know." Galena gasped realizing she was crying and tied to wipe them away. "Uh, could you get the tissues from the glove compartment?" He did as she asked and gave her one. She tidied her face, carful not to mess up her make up and apologized, "Sorry, I guess the job has effected us both, huh? But someone has to do it."

"Yeah, it really helps to know that someone gets it. Although, I wish I had your reaction instead of mine. I don't mean to be passionate but… I just wish cars weren't this bad of an issue. I mean twenty-five percent if my calls are car accident. Another being college intoxication, the rest is just random crap that happens. Look, I apologize I don't mean to talk about the job…"

"Oh my goodness!" Galena slammed her breaks and leaned back as a car rushed in front of her from the right side of the two way stop. There was laughing coming from the car and a taunt followed. Galena sighed and looked at Lu who was already restraining himself.

"That is what I'm talking about! Idiots! One day I hope I get their call and give them a piece of my mind."

Galena took a deep breath and continued to drive past the two way and to the restaurant. "I know you may want to teach those kids a lesson, Lu, but you have to learn to see them for what they are: human. Humans tend to be passionate about their wants and hates and most like to be right. Above all they just love things that give them a thrill. One of these things just happen to cars. It's a sense of power to be behind the wheel. It make them think they have complete control of their lives. That's all they want."

Lu took another deep breath and exhaled, "You're right; You're right. I guess… I guess I'm just tired… you know? I'm… tired of all these calls, these deaths. I don't know why I've been in the service for this long. It was a terrible idea. But…I have nowhere else to go. This is the only job I can do and stay steady financially."

Galena smiled softly and put a hand his paw resting on the shoulder rest. "I'm glad you stayed. I don't think i would have met you if you didn't."

Lu and Galena both turned a slight shade of red. Lu's paw wrapped around the hand and lightly squeezed. She turned her attention back to the road and turned into her choice of diner.

"Here we are, I hope you like Izakaya because this is probably the best place in town. A glimpse of my favorite place in the world."

"Never tried it but I have a feeling I will like it." Lu stepped out of the car and followed her in the small restaurant. It wasn't very packed but the smell was amazing. She sat at the bar where the whole kitchen was in display ad pat a stool beside her. He took the stool and looked around examining the Japanese fishermen themed decorations. Fishnets hung from the ceiling to increase the effect. Surprisingly it wasn't very kiddish, but it gave the feeling of being near the docks and waiting to order from the fresh catches of the day. Of course, from what the menu looked like, fish wasn't the only thing here. They're were steaks, sushi, rice bowls, soups, and so much more. It already looked good to him.

"Now, i know the menu looks overwhelming but just order the sukiyaki and you'll be fine. It won't fill you off the bat so don't be afraid to order more. I am their best customer so they tend to get a little relaxed on the prices with me."

"Alright," Lu shrugged, "I'm game for that."

Galena nodded then leaned forward. "Good. Hey Hotori, sukiyaki for him and…mmm, Katsu curry for me."

Hotori wrote the orders down and smiled, "Absolutely, miss Whitney. It is always a great honor to serve you." Hotori turned around and said a thing or two in a foreign language giving the order to a chef who happily took it, smiled at her, and bowed a few times before leaving. Hotori turned back around with a toothy grin. "It will be here shortly. Tell me, who is your friend?"

Galena shifted in her seat and lifted a hand to present him. "This is Lu, he's…"

"Your boyfriend?" Hotori guessed.

Galena blushed. "W-well um…"

"Yes," Lu answered. He knew she wanted to say it, but he also knew she wouldn't have. After what she said and how close they were already becoming, it might as well be official.

"Oh wonderful!" Hotori calmly applauded, "I am pleased to see you are starting to enjoy the pleasures of life."

Galena's smile became brighter and she had to hide her face. "Well… dome pleasures are just too hard to find. But, fortunately, they're not impossible." Her shy eyes turned towards Lu who shared the smile.

The chef came back and called Hotori over. When Hotori left the two alone there was a moment of silence between them. It got uncomfortable for Lu so he spoke first. "Sorry if that was… too straight forward or something." A paw reached back to his head to scratch it.

"Oh no," Galena shook her hands, "I… actually was thinking about saying we were but… I didn't want to speak for you."

Lu chuckled. "So, I guess we're a thing then?"

Galena brushed her right hand across her hair and replied, "Yeah, I'd… love to be."

There food arrived giving the two something to celebrate their new relationship. Hotori bowed and said, "Please enjoy," then left the two alone again.

"Thank you," Galena said taking a pair of chopsticks. "You know how to use these right?"

Lu scratched his head again and chuckled nervously. "Nnnot really."

Galena picked up another pair and smiled, "Don't worry you'll learn. Just take the first one…" She divided the pair apart but frowned at the uneven break. "Oh darn it, bad luck. A-anyway. Divide the pair and take the first one here and set it in your hand like this. A pencil, see?"

"But… I have paws not hands," Laughed Lu.

Galena took the second pair and shoved it into his paws, "It'll still work, you have a thumb. Come on, try." Lu shrugged and broke the shop sticks evenly. Galena pipped up and pointed, "Oh, you got an even break, that's good luck! See, you're doing fine already."

Lu shrugged again and laughed with her. He set the first chopstick on his paw and thumb and held it in place like a pencil as she instructed.

"There you go. Okay, then the next goes on top like this, the thumb covering both like this and dividing your fingers equally. Like this." Galena showed him her palm view with her thumb up keeping the two chopsticks in place with her fingers.

"Uh…" Lu tried to mimic her but the hold felt awkward. "Am. Doing this right?"

"No, your not," She laughed, "Like this, I mean… there."

"This isn't fare! You have hands I've got big fat paws!" Lu laughed still trying to get ahold of the chopstick formation.

"They're not fat, their strong. It's muscle. Okay, now adjust your paw a bit forward… up a bit. More… more…There! That's right!"

"This is cramping my paw." Lu glared at her, but he was still smiling.

"It starts that way but you get stronger and then it feels better. Get a bite let's see how you do." She got a lump of rice from her curry bowl and took her first bite. The rush of flavor made her throw her head back slowly and take a deep breath. "Mm, that's really good."

Lu watched her for a moment and tried to grab his food with the pieces of bamboo. Instead his food flipped in a circle and landed back on his plate, running his grip and getting him nowhere near fed. "Welp, that didn't work."

"You'll get it, keep tying," She encouraged.

Lu tried several times without success. Galena laughed about ever second of the day. He took a deep breath and dropped the chopsticks. "This isn't working. I'm going to need more practice. I have to practice just to eat my food. Am I uncultured or what? And now I have to fix my grip."

Galena watched him fondly as. He tried to fix the grip of his chopsticks again. Giving into her pity she grabbed a piece and held it in front of him, "Ah."

"What?" Lu chuckled.

"Open up," She explained. She waited for him to awkwardly open his mouth nod put the piece in his mouth. "There, now how is it?"

Lu chewed the food getting the full flavor and savor the taste. "That's pretty good. I mean, really good. It's amazing."

She took a bite of her own food and gave him the told-you-so look. "See? Best place in town. Try again, your food's getting cold."

"Can't I have a fork?" Lu asked.

"No, i swore to myself that if I got a boyfriend he was going to know how to use chopsticks. This is your 'Being My Boyfriend 101' lesson."

"What? Oh, I get it," Lu laughed pretending to be offended, "Dating a Lucario, a canine might I add, requires I be trained in a aspects of our taste of dating. Is that it?"

Galena laughed and hugged him, "No, of course not, I wouldn't treat you like a Herdier. My poor widdle lillipup, do you like it behind the ear?"

Lu frowned dramatically and whined, "Galeeenaaa. You're making fun of meeee."

"No, no, I would never make fun of you," Galena giggled scratching at his head behind the ear like a dog lover."

Lu struggled weakly to get out but stopped noticing how good the scratching actually felt. "Ooh, that actually feels pretty good."

"Oh, so you do like it behind the ear," She teased. She squeezed his head up against her chest and started scratching more. It wasn't long until the two realized what they were doing and stopped. The laughs turned to nervous chuckles and both cleared their throats. "S-sorry, I guess I got carried away. I'll get you that fork."

"No, it's okay…I'll learn. I'm sure it's only difficult because I'm making it. After all if I can't pass this first lesson I won't pass the others. Then I won't be up to standard, will I?"

Galena smiled softly at him as he tried again. "Well, okay. But let me know when you need one, you don't learn this over an hour."

Lu's attempt ended with a straining paw lifting carefully a slice of meat to his maw and finishing it off with a chew and swallow. "Hey, I got that one!"

"Well, you're a fast learner," Galena complimented. As soon as her food was finished she resorted to helping him with his since he struggled with finishing. If they let him finish on his own they would have been there forever. She paid for the food but before they could go Hotori stopped them.

"Here, for you. Compliments from all of us and congratulations for getting a date," Hotori said with a bright grin.

"Oh, thank you!" Galena took the take out box and looked inside. "Oh…my…goodness. What is it, it looks amazing!"

"It's called honey bread. One of my own favorites that we have just started serving a few days ago. It's not on the menu just yet. The company we order from is taking a long time to get the new menus sent to us."

"Well, thank you Hotori. You guys are the best." Galena bowed.

"Thank you, Doctor. Have a nice night." He returned a bow and the coupe left the restaurant.

"I can't wait to try this; it looks delicious." Galena said examining the bag with the takeout box.

"Well enjoy. If you liked everything else here that shouldn't be any different. Especially since its a dessert. Haven't seen a living being who hated sugar."

"I'll eat it when I get home. For now, I think we need to finish our date." She unlocked her car and gave him a large grin.

Lu opened his door and stepped into the car."I thought it was just dinner and done."

Galena shrugged and waved her hand, "Minor technicality. After a good meal a walk at night is relaxing. Don't you ever go for walks?"

"I walk all the time." Said Lu.

"Right, you said that. You don't own a car. But you have a license, right? Couldn't be a paramedic without one."

"That's correct," He nodded, "But i don't own a car. Can't afford one right now."

"Is the rent high?"

"No, it's living. I have to pay taxes, the rent, and send some of what I got to my…" Lu stopped himself and continued, "Well, all that and groceries. A car is just not on my mind right now."

Galena stared at Lu curiously. She noticed his stop and gave thought to pressing the matter. Of course they not knew each other for a day, so now was probably not the time. As such, she let it go. "Well paramedic isn't the most paying. That's why I'm so surprised you have stayed in the job this long. Something has to be driving you to go this long. You've got to tell me."

Lu exhaled but said nothing. She watched him for a while, but eventually he shook his head and said, "I've said it before: I have nowhere else to go. This is the only job I'm able to do. The others don't pay any better and I don't have the money to pay for any schooling to be like you."

"Well, in all fairness, my family comes from a line of doctors. I haven't heard of Whitney that has done any other job than in the hospital. My grandfather actually owns one in the Unova 's called Whitney Unova Regional Hospital. The first Pokémon owned hospital in history."

"Really? Heh, lucky you. Sorry, are you going to drive or…"

"Oh, right. I know just the place." Galena started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "A walk in the park I think sounds good."

Lu shrugged. "I'm not against it."

Galena smiled and continued the drive to her choice of a park. Hearthome only had a few parks in its limits. One was a trainer only park while the others, which numbered to only three other, were universal. One of them happened to be Galena's favorite for it's relatively remote atmosphere and quietness. It was only a few blocks away from the Izakaya restaurant. The walk was brief and it consisted of mostly background and family history. After that, she gave him a ride home.

"Tonight was great, I think. I really liked it. I admit I wasn't sure about you at first but… your a really nice guy."

Lu scoffed and smiled at her, "Thanks. I was actually not so sure about you either. I suppose that's how a lot of relationships like this form."

Galena shrugged and looked down at her lap. "I guess. I've always heard that Emergency Medical Pokémon wouldn't make good couples since they would never see each other but… I think… I think we can do it. Listen, tomorrow I don't have to work, how about you?"

"I'm scheduled for the tournament's medical team. Sorry."

"Any longer than that?" She asked.

Lu shook his head, "No, After that, I'm clear. Just the tournament."

"Great, I'm going to watch the tournament with some friends. I'd love to introduce you." Galena said with hope in her eyes.

Lu thought about it for two seconds then nodded, "Yeah, I suppose. I don't think it would hurt."

Galena laughed hysterically, "You'll probably change your mind once you meet them. They're great Pokémon, but they can be a handful. Even for me. I'll try to stay as close as I can to you."

"Why do you need to…"

"You don't want to know, just keep as close as you can to me and don't make eye contact unless you're talking with them. For some odd reason, they have a thing for you Ambulance…"

"Don't say ambulance drivers," Lu shook his head.

"They have a thing for theee…"

"Don't say it."

"Ambulance drivers?"

"Oh, for the love a… I had good thoughts about you. You were perfect!" Lu monologues with exaggerated motion. "You payed for the food, took me to park, drove me home, but now your calling me an ambulance driver!"

Galena laughed and put her hands up defensively, "Everyone says it. Besides, a peed isn't going to look at you and say, 'Look, mom, its a paramedic!' They're going to call you an ambulance driver."

"But…but you don't have to call me one.I learned how to use chopsticks for you. Well, I'm working on it. But still."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Do you fo'give me?" She gave him googley eyes and a cute begging face to match.

"And now you're treating me like a lillipup again. Lovely. I'm going to go before my pride dies in your merciless hands. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

Glena shifted the brake on her car. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Oh they aren't hurt they're dead! Dead feelings! I don't feel anything anymore. You made this." Lu laughed.

"Okay, well I'll suffer it tomorrow. I have to go home now. See you, I hope you can resuscitate your feelings on your own."

"Well I hope you sleep at night knowing you are guilty o negligence!" Lu waved as she drove away.

"I'll sleep like a baby!"

The car raced away before he could make a comeback so he left it at that and returned to his apartment for tomorrow's event.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Lu had dressed into uniform and returned to the ambulance district. Since tournaments were all day shows ambulances had to get there early. Pretty soon trainers and pedestrians alike would be coming and the ambulance's arrival would only be harder. Per usual, he was assigned to truck ten. In leu of Zeiden, who was his usual partner, he had Wendy. Zeiden had not scheduled a shift for the event. However, scheduled with them in truck twenty-two was Ryan and a new provider, Bella, who was a Baixen.

"Ready to go?" Wendy asked as he arrived.

"Yea, but your driving." Lu replied.

Wendy sighed and her eyes rolled. "I always drive. Why do I have to drive?"

Lu shrugged and gave her a signature grin. "Because your good at it." He gave her a brief smile, but she wasn't having the compliment.

"You know, one of these days you will have to drive with your pregnant wife or something and you're not going to be ready because you keep shrugging it off." Wendy shook her head getting into the driver's seat. "Hop in, let's go before the crowed piles the entrance, and I don't want to bother hearing a clever comeback from you."

Lu did as she said still grinning like a conman after a successful heist. She left the district, Ryan trailing behind and headed for the stadium where the tournament would be held. As they approached the stadium they realized eight in the morning wasn't nearly early enough to bypass bystanders.

"What on earth are these guys doing this early?" Wendy sighed driving slowly into the crowed. And where the heck is law enforcement?"

Lu scanned the crowed until he noticed four security guards running through the crowed. "There they are, they must have gotten the memo late."

"Yeah, ve-ry late. Should we go lights on?" Wendy said looking for more openings.

"Yeah and and honk a few times too. Flux the sirens; get everyone's attention." Lu instructed.

The security blew a few whistles and told everyone to make way. Wendy flipped on the lights and honked twice before slowly getting up to ten miles per hour. Ryan's truck followed her example but flipped the siren for a second. The four guards continued to guide the ambulance and make a path. It took ten minutes just to get to the stadium. When they reached the gate the doors were opened to them and they were position at the corner of the field. All medics dismounted and met up with each other.

"Okay, were here for medical tramatic problems not as a Pokémon center. If anyone askes if we can restore their Pokémon what do we do?" Lu asked.

"Tell 'em 'naw bra, we don't do dat she-et' and ask 'em to leave politely, and make _awkward_ for everyone," Wendy answered.

Lu smiled, shook his head, and aknowlegerd her answers, "Yes, though I would handle it differently, but thank you, Wendy. So don't ask me this time. Ryan?"

"It was an honest question at the time!" Ryan tried to defend himself but the two glaring pairs of eyes melted through whatever shield he put up. "Oh, come on, it was my first year!"

Bella laughed and chose the moment to make fun of him."You asked if we restored Pokémon to full health?"

"Your day will come, just wait. You will ask a rediculouse question and I will laugh." Ryan glared.

Lu opened the back of EMP ten and interrupted the ongoing conversation, "Hey, we got one hours to get ready. Party starts as nine thirty. everyone's getting their seats; let's set things up."

"Are we setting up our seats or their welcoming committee?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, now get set up." Lu ordered.

Ryan opened up the back of his ambulance and got the stretcher set up for immediate transport. Both ambulances also set up their long boards beside the doors as well.

"Uh question," Bella spoke up.

Lu stopped and turned towards her, "What is it?"

"What if we get a mettagross? Or a snorlax in that matter."

"Don't jinx it!" Ryan exclaimed.

Wendy rolled her eyes, being a less superstitions Pokémon. "Quiet down, Ryan."

Lu shrugged, shook his head, and sighed, "That's a bad deal for us since their over hundreds of pounds. Best we can do, call for backup and do our best. Putting them in pokéballs and quick transport to the Pokémon center isn't healthy for them unfortunately."

"Yeah, that used to be the way we did things for every Pokémon," Wendy commented.

Lu nodded to agree and continued, "Then we realized that compact technology isn't healthy for a Pokémon who is severely injured. In fact it leads to more injury. of course, the fact that since a poké ball is bigger inside than the outside and unattended doesn't help either. Now they're without oxygen, BLS, ALS supports, or spinal immobilization. Thus injuries get ten times worse and they're no better off than they were before."

"So why doesn't the machine work anymore? I mean, the Pokémon center used to be a in and out thing. What happened?"

Ryan laughed and sat on the deck of the cabin. "Well, medicine found out that the machine only heals bruises, cuts, poisoning, burns, and whatever else at a minor extent. The extensive stuff can't be healed by tech."

"Didn't they teach you this in the program?" Wendy asked.

"Not recently," Lu replied, "The program needs a new teacher. They're already looking for a new instructor to take over. Nobody's taken the position yet."

"But it should have been in the reading," Wendy said scratching her head. She leaned her forehead up against the ceiling of the ambulance cabin.

"Well, obviously it wasn't important because it wasn't in my psychomotor exam. Come to think of it," Bella scratched her chin, "it wasn't in any tests either. I thought I would ask."

"Good, since your new, your still in student mode. Get all you can learn," Lu advised.

"Hey, Lu!"

Lu turned his head and waved at Zeiden in the seating. He was with a Delphox he could only presume was Delilah.

"There's the slacker," Wendy jumped out of the ambulance and crossed her arms.

"Slacker?" Zeiden pretended to be offended, "I'm no slacker; I'm taking my break!"

Ryan grinned widely, "Yeah? Who's your friend?"

Zeiden smiled and turned towards Delphine who spoke for herself, "I'm Delilah. I'm a doctor front the Pokémon Center's ER."

"An ER doc?" Ryan asked. "Dangerous chemistry there, Zeiden."

Lu elbowed his side and smiled, "He means to say keep it cool. With two people who know the body so well coming together it gets pretty hot."

"Whoa, one scene at a time, Lu," Zeiden laughed, Delphine with him.

"I didn't say it; he did," Lu pointed.

"I didn't… oomf!"

"You two have a good day," Lu waved.

Zeiden and Delphine continued to find their seats after saying their goodbyes. Again, Wendy and Lu were glaring at Ryan. Bella watched the issue evolved to what seemed to be a running gag now.

"What? A lot of people say it: providers and doctors don't mix. They barely get to see each other. It only lasts so long."

"Just stop, Ryan, stop." Wendy shook her head.

The medics waited for the tournament to take flight since they were set up and ready. The tournament actually started a couple minutes late. It wasn't till nine forty-two that the tournament was announced.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, trainers and Pokémon alike, to Sinnoh Region's 11th Annual Pokémon Tournament!" A cheer rang through the stadium making the announcer wait a couple seconds before continuing. "Indeed once a year seems far too long for such an amazing event. But, like we have for now eleven years, we press on. Before e continue, I would like to take a moment to thank the Sinnoh Region Ambulance District for lending the help of two of their ambulances for the safety of us and our Pokémon." Another cheer rang through the stadium. "And now, without further ado, the roaster!"

The roaster consisted of several trainers from across the region and beyond. The trainers would be rolled randomly into pairs then an order would be chosen. As soon as both was picked, the trainers took their place and picked their first Pokémon of their three chosen.

"Alright, my money's on the Pidgot," Wendy sighed. "Ryan?"

"Eh, I have faith that an Onyx can take down a little bird Pokémon," Ryan smirked.

"Keep in mind that Onyx is a rock type going against a flying type. That's a bit of a disadvantage."

"Yeah, but his height should make up for it." Bella shrugged.

"And his speed?" Lu asked.

Bella nodded in admittance, "True, he's not the most agile thing. Especially with so much weight. What if has to be out patient?"

Ryan's glare made her take back her question. But it might have been too late. The Onyx didn't last too long as the trainer had cleverly used pidgot's speed and flying capabilities to his advantage. The Onyx went down with Wendy and Lu both on edge ready to bounce into action. As soon as the dust settled reveling that the Onyx had only fainted they relaxed.

"Pay up, Ryan." She smirked.

"Bah." Ryan pulled out his wallet and gave her a hundred Pokémon dollars.

"Thank you."

"Go buy a hotdog with it or something then do me a favor and choke on it." Ryan growled quietly. He wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"I've got the pidgot again," She smiled.

"Fine, I'm good with… what is he picking… an infernape! That's great! There cool!" Ryan leaned back into the stretcher of the ambulance cabin.

"That was a good choice right?" She whispered to Lu.

"Infernape's aura is strong but not strong enough. He could only beat pidgot if he's lucky. he poor thing's level is too small for this event. Not enough training. You have an eighty percent chance of winning."

"Why eighty?" Wendy asked.

"Infernape knows thunder punch. Most likely to compensate for his weakness. The aura focused around his fists recommends he has an electric charge around his fists. His level is just enough to effect Pidgot's abilities if he were to get hit. It may even take him out. Just hope that pidgot stays out of reach and Infernape's speed isn't enough to match Pidgot's."

"I was hoping you'd make me a bit more easy about this." Wendy sighed.

"It's called gambling because you don't know the answer, Wendy." Lu smirked and continued to watch the fight.

"Come on, infernape!" Ryan began cheering with the crowed.

"Oh, look out!" Bella tensed as infernape was hit by a drill peck but still standing. "Oh dear. That looked painful."

"It was, he's weak to flying, but he shouldn't need us. This damage is nothing compared to anything life threatening." Lu assured.

The infernape was hit once again after missing it's attack and it was down. The infernape was recalled and removed for the next Pokémon. The tournament went on like this for a while, Wendy would make a bet, Ryan would match it only to end up paying her unless he got lucky once or twice. Lu, being a good friend to Wendy, gave her advice and information to provide a proper winning bet. Round by round passed without incident until the end of the tournament. It seemed like a quiet day this time.

Wendy counted the several bills she had collected from Ryan. "Good game today, don't you think, Ryan?"

"Shut up." Ryan crossed his arms.

"Hey guys." The team turned around to see Zeiden smiling down at them from the edge of the stadium seats.

"How's it going Zeiden?" Lu asked.

Zeiden shrugged. "Pretty good. I was more entertained by the show you guys were putting up. It takes some quality practice sitting around like that."

The team laughed together with Wendy adding, "Yeah, and you saw Ryan's cool dancing right?"

"Oh, yes, that was the best part," Zeiden chuckled.

"So, your Delilah. Zeiden didn't say much about you. But he did say you worked miracles in the ER." Lu smiled.

Delilah, who was just beside Zeiden, laughed off the compliment and replied, "In his eyes maybe. It's just a job though, and I do it to the best of my abilities."

"Yes, ma'am, I agree," Lu nodded but converted it to a shake. "I've never found it to be otherwise. You find the patient, do what you can, then transfer care. If everyone does their job more lives are saved."

"That's exactly right," She agreed. "You have a good partner, Zeiden. So what we're you, a paramedic, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Been one for sixteen years."

Delilah's eyebrows lifted, "Really? Well, Zeiden had told me, but I didn't actually believe it. Hearing you say it makes the shock that much greater. I suppose you would really know your stuff, mm? Tell me, what's your secret? The longest I've seen a man go is ten. You went twice that. What's driving you?"

Lu scratched his head. His throat became dry and he began shifting nervously. "Uh, well, uh. That's…"

Zeiden thought quickly knowing it was a sensitive topic. He had to get the subject changed. "He and I have been friends for ages. Couldn't leave me hangin', right, Lu?"

"Y-yeah. That goes for a lot of people I guess. I mean, I don't have any other job that pays enough. I'm kind of at my limit."

Delilah cocked her eyebrows, "I see. I have to admit, I thought that there was more to that friends. Still, that is impressive. I don't think I would be able to last this long, even with the friends I have. You truly are good friend. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you very much." Lu looked down.

"So, Zeiden, your dating an ER doctor? What's that like so far?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, we're not exactly… well dating. This is kind of just a…outing." Zeiden chuckled.

Ryan snickered in doubt, "Sure."

"What are you jealous?" Delilah poked.

Ryan sputtered and waved his right hand, "No way. I… oomf."

"We wish you two luck. That is, if the water seems still today," Wendy grinned widely. Her eyes shifted with a glare at Ryan.

"Thank you," Delilah giggled. "Oh, I don't think I caught any of your names. I have Lu's but what about the rest of you."

"Well, I'm Wendy, this is Ryan, and our newest member is Bella who is in the ambulance. Bella!"

Bella poked he head out, "Yes?"

"Come on, we're meeting Zeiden's friend." She waved.

Bella stepped out and over to the team. "Sorry, I was checking the supplies. We seem to be missing a jump bag kit. We're supposed to have two but we have one."

"Ryan, did you restock the ambulance?" Wendy asked.

"If you've forgotten, our ambulance, EMP Six is out of commission. This is EMP twenty-two. We didn't have it last."

"Urgh, this is what happens when people don't do their job. You were supposed to check the Ambulance before going into duty!"

"I checked it! You checked driver's side?" Ryan asked Bella.

"Uh, the drivers side? You mean the car part?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Oh, I'll check there." She face palmed.

Ryan blew out and watched in anticipation as she climbed back out. "Found it."

"See, Wendy, I'm a good EMT," Ryan crossed his arms with a grin.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Your skills as an EMT were not in question here. Your ability to take responsibility was."

"Well, as you can see, I can take responsibility without a problem." Ryan crossed his arms.

"Good, then we don't need to talk about it anymore."

"Lu!"

Lu, hearing his name perked up his ears and looked into the audience to see galena waving at him. He waved back with a smile to let her know he could see her.

"There you are, I could barely see your ambulance from my seat. Oh, Doctor Bailey, nice to see you again."

"Doctor Whitney, you know Lu?"

Galena nodded, "Yes, we're closely acquainted. Lu, I see you've met one of my friends. These are the rest. A little less civil than Delilah, I'm afraid." She was carful to whisper to him what was said last. "Now this is Siva." She pointed to a Serperior.

"Pleaaassed to meet your acquaintanccccce." She grinned widely with a hiss.

"Hi," he lifted his paw and dropped it.

Galena then pointed towards a ninetails, "This is Nikki."

Nikki licked her right paw and brushed her head with it giving him a smile and greeting, "Nice to finally meet you. Galena told us a lot about you."

"All good, I hope." Lu smiled.

She looked him over and replied, "Absolutely."

"Heh, I gossip," Galena scratched her head, "And lastly, Medley."

The last was a Meowstic who didn't smile much but she stared at Lu uncomfortably. "This is your boyfriend?"

"What, not impressed?" Galena's hand went to her hips.

"No, I was just expecting someone less attractive. You have a horrible taste in men." Medley said bluntly.

"Horrible taste… You just said you were expecting someone less attractive and you say I have horrible taste in men? That doesn't make sense."

"When we're watching TV it does," She sighed.

"My taste in TV stars and men are entirely different," Galena argued.

"That's not even possible," Medley said closing her eyes as if to think.

"Hmph, ignore her. She's not the optimistic type. But this is the little band out of work. Delilah is the only one who works with me in the ER though."

"Well, nice to meet everyone." Lu smiled.

"Wait, You're dating an ER doctor too? Oh, man," Ryan put a paw on his face.

"Quit it, Ryan, seriously," Wendy whispered behind Lu.

"So, what about your friends. Care to introduce them?" Galena asked.

"Well, that's Zeiden, next to Delilah. He's my partner in EMP truck ten usually. He's an AEMT and has served the Sinnoh Region as a provider for eight years. Four of those years were life as an EMT. This is Wendy, my partner when Zeiden isn't around and when she schedules. She's an AEMT also and has served for… five?"

"That's correct." She nodded.

"Five years, okay. This is Ryan, he's n EMT who's served two years in the service. And lastly, Bella, who actually got her certification last week. So she's pretty much just started."

"Do you work with any others?" Asked Delilah.

Lu ran a paw through the fur on his head and exhaled scratching his head after. "I've worked with everyone at least once. Who you see here is actually my incident team. Back then though, we had a guy named, uh, Vince. He's not in the team anymore, obviously, but that's how this system works."

Since the introductions were done, Galena changed the subject, "Well, on another thought, is the tournament your only shift time?"

"That's all I scheduled, so yeah. Unless something happens while were on our way back."

"Great! What do you think about lunch?" She offered.

"Lunch," Lu echoed. He put thought into it deciding lunch sounded good. "I can do lunch if your offering."

"I am, and I was thinking about Izakaya again. Then again, the restaurants too small and I think the gals might want to come."

"You bet we do!" Nikki exclaimed. "I want to see some chemistry between you two. A day is all you need they say."

"Oh, keep a lid on it, Nikki. Should we pick you up from the Ambulance district?"

"'We?'" Lu cocked his head.

"Yeah, Medley drove us here." She explained.

Lu nodded in understanding and meditated on it. "Well, I will still be in uniform, I don't want to look so, uh, you know while were out."

Before Galena could help alter the plan Siva spoke up, "Oh, that'sssss fine. You won'tsss bother ussss." Her crooked grin made Lu nervous again.

"I think you look nice," Medley said in her normal, plane tone.

"Oh… well… if you insist." Lu scratched his head. He noticed he was doing that a lot.

"Well since her friends are coming you would't mind if we came too right? I mean its customary for us medics to have a chow down after every group effort. Oomf, would you stop that?!"

"You can't just invite yourself in like that, Ryan." Wendy scolded.

"No, its fine, all of you can come," Galena shook her hands before an argument would start. "Delilah, Zeiden, if you two don't have plans already…"

"We'd be happy to," Delilah smiled, "Right, Zeiden?"

"Sure, name the place and time," He replied.

"I'll give Delilah a call when I figure it out. For now we just have to wait for the Tournament to empty out so Lu and his team can go." Galena sighed, "That might take a while."

"Well, don't feel obligated to wait," Bella smiled, "I'm sure we won't be offended."

"Of course not," Wendy smiled, "You should go and just figure things out, Galena. After all, if were all coming then it's going to take more than one car, correct? Might want to mull it over."

"Alright, if you feel that way. See you, Lu, be safe okay?"

"Oh don't worry abut me," Lu smiled with wave of goodbye.

"Yeah, things have been awfully quiet, so there shouldn't be envy thing to worry about." Bella assured.

It took Ryan a second but his eyes went wide and his paw pointed at her, "Ah! She said the 'Q' word!"

"All due respect, Bella, I'm usually gutting Ryan about now, but I'm with him on this one, we ever say the 'Q' word," Wendy cringed.

"O-oh, is it that bad?" Bella asked.

Before anyone could answer a long dull tone rang though Lu's radio making the team grown. Lu picked up the radio and it said, "EMP ten this is dispatch we have a call in your sector, a thirty year old human woman in cardiac arrest, over."

"You jinxed it," Wendy sighed.

"Can it and get the jump pack, Wendy. Copy dispatch, Where is she, over?"

"East side bathroom stalls, stadium security is on scene administering CPR, over."

"Copy that, dispatch, East side bathroom. Ryan! Bella! Wendy! Let's move!" He ordered.

"Do you need help?" Zeiden asked.

"We've got this, Zeiden, but thanks a million. Come on, what's taking the pack so long?"

"It's stuck…. Got it! I'm coming!" Wendy fell to the ground as she pulled the heavy pack out of the ambulance. She took off running as soon as she was able to get it off the ground. The team ran through the crowed of people, shouting at the top of their lungs to get out of the way. As soon as they reached the bathroom they met with security providers working on the woman.

Lu took a single second glimpse around the entire bathroom and approached. "How long?"

"We've administered compression only CPR for two minutes with no results. She was found like this. Body's still warm so it was recent." Replied a guard.

"Okay, Wendy, spinal immobilization and Jaw-thrust maneuver. Bella, take over compressions. I'm going to ventilate with a BVM. Everyone stop." Everyone stopped and Lu closed his eyes and two seconds of silence covered the group. Lu suddenly opened his eyes and said to Ryan, "Ventricular Fibrillation, shockable rhythm, go."

He took a place near Lu and said, "Clear?"

Lu, Wendy, and Bella lifted their hands, or paws, up where he could see them and replied, "Clear!"

He put his paws on the patient's right upper chest and left rib cage and administered a hardy shock before pulling back. "Good, go."

Wendy opened the airway with the Jaw-thrust maneuver allowing Lu to insert an OPA in the patient's mouth. Then apply a BVM. By this time, Bella was on her twentieth compression. Wendy held the neck and mask in place as Lu now started his ventilations once Bella hit thirty. He gave two breaths, three seconds apart, and cleared her for more compressions. Ryan felt the neck as they worked and shook his head at Lu. Lu examined the patients skin and bit a lip. "She's getting cooler. How long have we done this so far?"

"We got a single minute in," Ryan answered.

"Okay, you know the drill. We do this for a total of eleven. They had two, we've had one, we keep going and hope for the best."

"Yes sir," All three replied.

Bella continued to compress the chest until five minutes had passed. She drew back exhausted and out of breath. Lu examined the rhythm and nodded again at Ryan. Ryan shocked the patient again and took over chest compressions.

"Arceus, I hope she makes it," Bella huffed.

"You and me both," Lu said administering a breath and analyzing the rhythm as Ryan worked. The more he administered breaths the more aggravation he got from finding no chest rising. "Damn it, the breaths aren't going through. You sized the airway correctly?"

"Yes, I followed regulation and it should work," Wendy replied, "I don't know what's obstruction the airway. Can't be a rock this time."

Bella examined and felt the neck and realized it was swollen. "Wait look at the size of her neck. It's enflamed. This isn't a spontaneous arrest, this is anaphylaxis. She's having an allergic reaction!"

"She's right, over there, under the sink," Ryan pointed, "That's an EpiPen."

"I've got it," She strange to action and collected the EpiPen and examining the expiration date. "It's good, administering in one two three." She stabbed the large needle after removing the cap and waited ten second before removing and rubbing the medicine in. The swelling went down but the CPR wasn't improving.

"Come on come on, breath!" Ryan shouted as he kept going. "That's my last round, check the rhythm."

Lu checked it and nodded, "Do it."

"Clear?"

"Clear!"

Ryan administered the shock and nothing had happened. Bella took over this time.

"She's still in apnea and pulseless, what haven't we tried?" Wendy asked.

"Hundred percent O-two?" Ryan suggested.

"It's worth a shot, give me the tank," Lu pointed.

Ryan gave the tank to Lu and got the connections. The two worked quickly to crack the tank then connect it to the BVM. As soon as all was done, Lu gave breaths at a rate of fifteen a minutes. Soon a glimmer of hope had finally came through. The patient was breathing on their own.

"Stop compressions." The team watched in anticipation. Another self-made chest rise took place.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Ryan pointed, "I'll get the board."

Lu nodded in approval. "I've got her airway. Bella, detailed assessment."

"I'm on it." She started searching for injuries from the head to the to of he patient. She felt, scanned, and checked each body part and confirmed no problems were present. Ryan had returned with the board. The patient's breathing had finally picked up, but consciousness was still absent. As such, Lu converted the Oxygen therapy to a non-rebreather mask and assisted with securing the patent to the backboard.

"Okay, let's get her out of here and get her to the hospital," Lu instructed.

After loading the patent up, they took off as quickly as they could to the ER. Patient care was transferred and a form was filled out after. Both had been done by Lu. By the end of all the ruckus, they cold safely confirm the patient was going to live. It was another day in the ambulance for the EMP providers. Fortunately, this was one of the good days.


	4. Chapter 4

Lu and his team returned to the ambulance district and cleaned the ambulances in use. Lu had called Galena earlier, stating that they were returning to the Ambulance district. She had given them the restaurant name and offered to come by and pick them up. However Wendy had a car so she wouldn't have to. When all that was done, they made there way over to the designated restaurant. Zeiden and Delilah were already there; Galena and Her friends had made it second and joined the waiting process to which Lu and the rest of the team were late in coming.

"There they are!" Zeiden pointed, "Lu, Ryan, Wendy, Bella, over here!"

They looked for Zeiden's tall figure and approached once they had found it. Lu shook hands and shoulder hugged Zeiden with a greeting, "Hey, man. Good to see you."

"You too. How did it go?" Zeiden was a bit scared to ask so the question was shy.

Lu shook his head side to side, "It could have been better but that's how it is with all code blues. She made it and I think she's improving."

"Alright, that's great," Zeiden relaxed, "Take a seat let's hurry this up. I'm hungry."

"Over here," Galena directed Lu. She pulled a seat close out to her. He took the seat and they shared a brief smile. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, for the most part," He replied, "How was the tournament?"

"Eh, I've seen better fights. This one wasn't as exciting," She shrugged. "I feel like the stadium wasn't as enticing for bigger league trainers out there. Probably why the trainer who did win actually won without a proper challenge."

"Yeah, I agree. Sinnoh doesn't have a lot of funds. We can afford the basics but once we get into details the money starts disappearing. I mean, the Hearthome City Ambulance District? It doesn't have a locker room. So, some of our guys start loosing their uniforms, have to by new ones, and loose those too."

"You guys loose your uniforms?" Nikki asked with a laugh.

"Not actually loose them, mind you," Wendy explained, "What happens is we treat a patient and get blood all over the place. Of course getting a spare outfit isn't cheap either. You see, we don't get…paid very much. It's a nine Pokémon dollars an hour job. That's why we schedule so long. Like, uh, Lu! Tell them about that one shift you took."

"Don't remind me," Lu buried his face into his paws, "I took a twenty-four hour shift and by the end of it a regulation went up. No one could do it again. Oh, when I saw A twenty-four hour shift actually mean MANY twenty-four hour shifts."

"By Acreussss, are you ssssseriousssss, Lu?" Siva asked leaning in closer to him as if trying to find the truth in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am. The last one wasn't so good. I almost got let go. But I… really needed the money. Thank Arceus the problem's been dealt with now, so I don't have to worry about it, but after that they decided it was a bad idea to let people do twenty-four hours." Lu brushed his head a couple time and scratched the top.

Galena gave him a fond smile. "I don't suppose they thought about giving you a raise."

"Oh, they made it clear that if they could they would. We're waiting for so many bills to be paid right now that we can't make deals. No one can get a raise until people start paying their transport bills and we can finally get the money to do crap. We're in a corner." Zeiden paused and sighed. "All we can pay for is oxygen and equipment. Some mess have made it once in awhile."

Lu bounced a paw towards Zeiden's direction adding, "Which is why regulation also states that we have to ration the meds unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, 'absolutely necessary' has been about every other call. We're lucky if two calls in a row do not require any meds at all. It drives me nuts what people do."

Ryan said his first peace of the day, "Oh, don't get me started! I've done some pretty stupid crap and all, but I've never done something as idiotic that get's me in harms way. I get so angry when someone explains what they thought was a good idea at the time."

Delilah laughed. "I imagine. The ER get's their fair share. Ever heard this one?" Her voice changed pitch, "The snow blower got jammed."

The provider and the doctors all together simultaneously groaned leaving the girls—minus medley—to laugh and Medley asking it's meaning.

"Well," Wendy stared, "A snow blower has big metal shovel-like fans that rotate and blow the snow up into this exhaust pip looking…um…tube I guess.. Well sometimes the blower will jam and people put their hands in places they shouldn't…" Wendy tensed and the medical staff chuckled. "I leave it to your imagination. Bloodiest dismemberment by noon combative means, I say."

Ryan chucked and put up his right paw with closed fingers."Yeah then there's the giant metal fans, buzz saws, hack saws, chain saws…" Each finger when up and beat against his left paw as he counted off.

He would have went up but Galena stopped him, "Blah! Blah! No more; I hate getting those patient's. I tell everyone here what I tell them. Learn your tool and proper technique then use it. I don't want to have to see you because you were handling it wrong!"

"Have we even touched our menus?" Zeiden asked with the question just hitting him.

"No, we have not; let's do that before we get off track again," Galena replied grabbing her own.

The menus lifted and the topic changed to food. As Lu expected, it was another oriental restaurant. He just took her advice and ordered her recommendation. With the orders done and menus out of the way the conversations carried on.

"Sssso, we know you have sssome rather disssheartening callssss. Butsss have you ever hadsss any entertsssertaning callsss you'd likesss to sharesss?" Siva hissed.

"Oh, how strong is your stomach?" Ryan asked and burst out laughing.

Wendy face palmed and turned to Bella, who was acting invisible being she had just joined the service and had no place for conversation. Despite this Wendy had acknowledged her with, "Good luck dealing with him on the job. He tends to be a hand full."

Bella shrugged, "I suppose I can muddle through somehow. He can't be all that bad." Bella softly laughed.

Wendy's face remained stone. The laugh slowly left. "Good luck."

"Not at the table, Ryan. Although, if you really do want some of the good calls you have to have some strength in your stomach." Zeiden scratched his chin sorting out all of the files in his head with the calls he'd been in.

"We'll be fine," Medley answered, "I want to hear them."

"Yeah it can't be that bad," Nikki grinned.

The providers looked at each other. The doctors hid their faces and snickered.

"Well, you asked for it," Wendy straightened her back, "You see the human race has a gift. A wonderful gift called: imagination." Her hands formed a rainbow of happiness and whatever else. "This gift is often used to make wondrous inventions and beautiful things we enjoy today." Her sarcasm added to the humor. It was enough to the get the providers snickering. Even Lu couldn't resist a smile. "Well, one day, imagination decided to take a jump off a cliff. Except this cliff was a house…. and this house was next to a pool…and this POOL had a 'diving board'…but this 'diving board' was a wood plank." Now the providers were burying their faces. The doctors hid them as well but didn't laugh as much.

"I know this one, I was there," Ryan commented, "What idiot thought that that would work?"

"Shh, I'm telling the story," Wendy growled. "So, this guy decided he was going to jump off the building into the air, form a perfect flip, and land in the pool. Well, this plan went exactly as planned for only one of those steps: jumping off. The others, he add-libed and decided he would spread his legs, bust those up, and instead of bouncing in the pool on the SIDE of the pool once again hitting the sun with beautiful accuracy."

Laughs were shared all around. Ryan was beating the table his head resting against it. "Oh it was beautiful. We we're passing by just at the moment he jumped."

"You were passing by?" Bella asked.

"Yes, yes we were. We saw it ALL," Wendy laughed, "And you know what? He didn't even land in the pool. He slide outside of the pool and laid there for what was probably going to be hours if we weren't there. It was hilarious. Once we saw everything we parked in their driveway and asked if we cold help. Yeah, turns out he won't be having kids anymore."

The group laughed and Galena spoke up, "Okay, I have one. You just reminded me of one patient I had who was the best I had in months. So, I was just with the nurses enjoying some coffee when we got a call that we need to prepare the snorlax room, but the patent was a human obese male. I was confused but I made sure that they meant the snorlax and not the human room. I apparently heard correct so I directed the nurses to prepare the snorlax room. We waited for the providers to get here and lo, and I kid you not, two medics come in with an obese patent with this plank pearling through is genital area."

"Ooh, ouch," Ryan commented with a cringe.

"Wait for it," Galena pointed. "So, I get the transfer and we get him to the room. Now i know i said plank, but it was actually like a tree or something."

"Holly… how did that happen?!" Zeiden asked with a raised voice.

"I have no idea to this day. But we started our procedures, our scans and everything we could do to see what this entreated. Well, needless to say his bladder and some of his intestines were gone. Of course, his reproductive organ was gone too. However, the providers found it and gave it to us. One of my nurses—her name is Penny, she's the lopunny you may have seen once in a while—and I looked at it, back at him, looked at it, back at him, and we did this for a couple rounds. Suddenly she says out of nowhere, 'Wow, I… guess he's really been packing wood.'"

Delilah straightened her back, "Wait, I remember this." Again, laughs engulfed the area. "Penny is a real optimist; I don't think anyone could expect her to say that though. What was it, five centimeters?" The laughing returned this time with Ryan pounding the table again. When breath was regained the story went on.

"Yeah, it was a tiny thing until that moment. So, I approach another nurse she gives me what the scans say, a challenge in and of itself, and the patient wakes up. He's in pain but he's just looking around. I try to talk to him but he still keeps his eyes darting until they land on his new pecker. Then he finally looks at me and tries to smile saying, 'Wanna go a round some time?'"

"Oh, the horror," Ryan commented, "You don't say that to a doctor!"

"That's what makes it so funny," Wendy covered her eyes. "What happened next?"

"Well, he made it. He had to get some bags attached and lost his manly pride in the you know where, but he made it and that's what counts." Galena smiled.

"Amen," Ryan put up a paw, "Zeiden, Lu, you guys need to contribute. What was the best call?"

"Well, that's the thing about being a paramedic for twenty years, Ryan, the bad ones outnumber the good ones," Lu sighed.

"Yeah, but…what about that one call when you worked in air support?" Zeiden asked, "You told me once and it was hilarious."

Lu hummed and rested his chin on his paws. "Uh I can't seem to recall what… oh! Oh, yeah, I remember now. Yeah, that kid was great. He was a normal for us. A faithful customer."

"'Faithful customer' I've got to hear this," Galena laughed.

"Alright, so as you now know, I used to be an air medic. That was a part of my paramedic years. It only takes up three of them, I didn't stay too long. It was mostly because twenty-four hour shifts were no longer available as an option. It pays more. So, one day I was called it, I worked with a nurse named Joy and a pilot named Chris. I was the only Pokémon on the air at the time. But we get called to get this kid, we'll call him Jimmy."

"Jimmy's a good name," Bella smiled.

"You know it," Lu pointed at her with a wink, "So we touch down near his place and load him up then start our stuff. Well, part of the treatment was a catheter through his urethra because he had no control over his urnine anymore. Well the ride was pretty much quiet… and then he says out of nowhere, 'hey hey hey, I know what you know I see what you see.' And does this thing with his eyebrows. I was confused, I looked I Joy, and back at him then asked, 'Jimmy, Jimmy, what are you talking about?' He doesn't answer but he whispers, 'Don't worry the secret is safe with me.' So he's done and I think, 'Well if it's a secret he won't do anything about it; it's not important.' Wrong. We wait again and he says it again, 'Hey hey hey, I know what you know I see what you see.' I don't know what's going on so I say, 'Jimmy what exactly, do you and I know. What are we seeing here. It's just you and me so let's talk about the secret.'" Lu paused and built up anticipation. "Now, he shrugs and leans up to me as best he can and says, 'Your pilot's gay.'"

The table laughed all together. Lu's deliver had made the story that much better.

"I don't know how he got that because Chris is married. He's got a wife and kid so he couldn't be gay. So I ask, 'How do you know, because I can't tell.' Mind you, Chris can hear us because I have my headset mic on and it's delivering everything that's being said. He's laughing, Joy's laughing; I'm beginning to laugh. His reasoning ended up being that someone was messing with his catheter. I look over and find that every time he moves his catheter is being bumped, so he thinks someone's messing with it. So, I start messing with it so it doesn't get moves and he says again but a little differently, 'Hey hey HEY we know what you know we see what you see.' So Joy and Chris burst in to laughter and I sit back down only saying to him, 'I'm not gay, I swear.'"

"Really? You said that just because you messed with his catheter?" Ryan asked.

"I had to, he would have spread a rumor otherwise. So, now we're back o our quiet selves when he begins to say it again, 'hey hey he…' then I interrupt him, 'Jimmy! No one is messing with your catheter, you're bumping it!' He doesn't believe me, but I just give up and shake my head. Finally, the suffering comes to an end when the hospital comes in view. So, I tell him, 'Okay, Jimmy, we're touching down on the hospital. When you get in there the nurses are going to give you something; it's called the trauma handshake.'"

"Oh no, the trauma handshake," Galena started laughing.

"What's the trauma handshake?" Nikki asked.

Delilah, taking control of her laughing, replied, "Okay, so the trauma handshake is when the nurses, or anyone really, takes their finger, for fun we usually use the thumb, but lucky me I have to use my whole paw, and we lube it up and shove it up your rear end. It tests for spinal injury."

"Mm, kinky," Nikki jested.

A small laugh and a sigh later Lu continued, "So I tell him all that and he asked me, 'What's the trauma handshake?' But I tell him, 'Don't worry about it's just their way of saying hello.' Now, we touch down and we get him out of there and he get's into the emergency room. I am just outside the door when he begins again with, 'Hey hey hey I know what you know I see what you… what are you doing. Wait wait what are… no no no aahhhh-ah!' To top it all off the nurse was a machamp."

"A machamp!" Nikki exclaimed, "Oh Arceus that is hilarious."

"I know, they have some really fat fingers," Lu laughed.

"Oh, food's here!" Ryan pointed.

"Sorry it took so long," The waitress apologized, "The stoves ran out of gas and we had to replace it quickly."

"That'sssss okay. Wesss were thoroughlyss entertainedsss," Siva smiled.

After the waitress dropped off the food she leaned into Lu's ear and said, "Your… Lucius Mihalavich right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "How do you…?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You may not remember me, but five years ago I was one of your patients in the school bus accident. I thought I'd bring you this." A chocolate cake was put in front of him along with his food. "Thank you so much. Because of you I have a second chance to do what I love."

He was surprised by the gesture and gave her a heartfelt, "Thank you very much. I wish I remembered your name, but I've had thousands of patients and I can't recall any of their names."

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled, "My name is Chandra. it's an honor to meet you again."

"You too." He nodded. He turned to eat his food as soon as she left.

"What was that about?" Galena asked with a smile.

"That was about five years ago. I responds to…" Lu stopped himself and sniffed. He tried to keep his eyes clear but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Galena's smile disappeared and concern took her, "Lu, are you okay?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm just glad she made it out… not too many could say that. Sorry, I need to wash my paws." he got up and left to the bathroom.

Galena stared at his back as he left the table. She looked at Zeiden, feeling like he could give a quiet explanation. In fact all of the providers were staring at him as well. They seemed to understand what was wrong. It made them upset too.

"The bus crash. That was the worst day in his carrier," Zeiden whispered to the others.

"I heard not many made it." Bella frowned. "I remember watching the news and crying to my mom never to let me go on a bus ever again."

Galena tried to think back on it but nothing clicked. She wasn't a doctor five years ago, she wouldn't have had anything to do with that call. They always said providers got the worst part of the job. They have to see the accident in person. It's like getting to know the Angel of Death. A paramedic once told her that answering a call is like accepting a meeting with the Angel of Death. From his meeting he always found Death to be a soft-spoken, rude individual that often comes for an argument. The arguments were long and hard. He often asked unanswerable questions. But sometimes he wasn't clever enough. Though he was a tough opponent, he wasn't going to win forever.

"A lot of families felt that way. The children especially." Zeiden took a bite of his food nodding approving at the flavor. "Buses weren't popular after that. Neither were semis in that matter."

"What was the accident? I can't remember it." Galena looked a the ceiling and continued thinking.

Bella explained, "Well, it was at a crossroad. No one knows what happened because there's a whole bunch of stories circling it. Two busses were traveling in the same direction to take students home. Three semis were heading in from the east in the buses prospective. It was full on collisions. The situation was crazy. The drivers of the semis didn't make it and the students… well, there weren't many that made it."

"Lu and I answered that call," Zeiden added.

Wendy nodded. She stared at her plate and messed with the food. "Ryan and I were there too. Lu was the incident commander."

"And a darn good one." Chuckled Ryan. "Lu is probability the most experienced provider we have in the ambulance. But… that didn't make it any better."

"What happened that made him so upset?" Medley was still staring at the bathroom door. It didn't stop her from engaging in the conversation.

The providers looked at each other. None of them wanted to say. Zeiden was the only one to voice it though, "I don't think telling you is in our pay grade. I'm sure he'll talk about it when he's ready."

"He's taking a while." Medley sighed.

"I'd better go check up on him." Zeiden stood up. "He's still trying to get over it. It just… rubs him the wrong way, you know?"

"Take all the time you need," Delilah assured.

He disappeared and reappeared with Lu in a few seconds. Lu apologized and returned to the table. The rest of the meal avoided the topic of anything medical and settled on other things instead. They talked about it more than enough today. Lunch was done and the two parties parted ways.

"Whelp, still got daylight," Ryan stretched, "I think I'll hit the arcade or something. Anyone want to join?"

"No, I'm not really into video games," Bella smiled.

Wendy had thought about it but she didn't feel like playing anything today. Yeah, I'm out too. Sorry, Ryan."

"I'm going with Delilah," Zeiden replied, "But have fun breaking my record on Donkey Kong."

"You'll see," Ryan glared, "Lu?"

"No, I just want to relax. I'm going home. Maybe some other time." Lu popped his ribs as he stretched. "I'm gonna walk."

"I'll join you; I live around here." Bella walked next to him, "See you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yep, see ya," Ryan said with Wendy joining him.

"Ready?" Lu asked.

"Sure," She replied.

Lu started his trek, Bella close by. Galena and her friends waved at them and stopped next to them.

"Hey, Lu, do you two need a ride?" She asked.

"There'sss plenty of roomssss." Siva grinned widely.

"No thanks, Girls. Bella?"

Bella put up a paw and shook her head. "No, I don't live far and it would be nice to walk a little."

Galena's smile sort of dimmed but it stayed up for the sake of being polite, "Okay, well, good luck." He eyes darted at Bella. Her nervous look was both staring at Lu and seeing if any of the girls in the car were watching her. "It wouldn't be any trouble, you sure?"

"Thanks, Galena but we're good. I'll see tomorrow, maybe?" Lu's grin made her forget to be skeptical of Bella.

"I hope so. I have to work tomorrow so maybe late at night. You work a long shift?"

"Five in the morning and five at evening. That's my shift," he replied.

"Ooh, like those early ones, huh? Okay, well, I'll meet you as six. How about that?"

"I guess," He shrugged, "Izakaya?"

"How are your chopsticks?"

"Better?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"Yyyyyes?"

Galena squinted, "I suppose we'll find out. Izakaya it is. Bye, take care."

"You too, stay out of trouble!" Lu waved.

Galena flashed a warning look at Bella, who caught it immidialaty and shuttered, but smiled and replied, "Sure thing." And the girls drove away.

"Heh, let's go. I wanna go home." She followed him relatively close and quiet. Most of the trip was silent with her staring dreamily at him. He was too focused on other things to notice. It was beyond him to know she was staring at him all day.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick note. I've noticed there's a lot of errors in my research and grammar and I would like it to be known I'm going to get to those, I promise. I'm doing this from my iPad and it's autocorrect is terrible. As such Saturdays will be proofreading days to which I will read this over and correct anything that I can spot. Help would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: these situations are altered form their true stories to protect the patent's identity and to match the world in which the incedent has been placed. As such, some details have also been altered from the actual incident.

Thank you for your patience with my work, and for taking the time to read this story over.

X X X X

Lu yawned as he added a microwave meal to his basket of things to buy. Nine at night and he was shopping. It was exhausting but, strangely enough, he loved it. There wasn't very many people at night; it made the atmosphere peaceful. Sure, it was cold, but he liked that too. There was something about night shopping in this particular market that made his heart soar. Maybe because this particular supermarket reminded him of his home in Alola. The supermarkets there were the best. Palm trees made him jump for joy too. He often wished he could visit home once in a while. He didn't have the money though. He was already reminiscing about Alola as he picked up an Alolan imported canned food.

A sigh came out as a sentence. "I wanna go home."

He put the canned good in his basket and left for the checkout. What else could he get, he asked himself. He wanted to just treat himself but the funding he had reminded him he couldn't. He only grabbed what he needed to feed himself. He let his mind wander on the Chocolate cake he had this early afternoon with Galena and the others. That was amazing. He had forgotten how much he loved chocolate. He used to be a vanilla fan, but then… His eyes popped. He realized he was about to put a bar in his basket. When did he even grab it, he wondered. The look of the bar was tempting but the reminder painful. The wrapper taunted him in the worst way. His chest hurt but he wasn't going to let himself cry. The memory attached to the treat was too painful. One taste and he would be ripped between heaven and hell. Pleasure with an instant comeback much like a dangerous dose of heroin. He shook his head and put the bar back in its box with its brothers and turned around pushing himself to the self checkout. Then it called to him again. He turned again eyeing the Alolan looking chocolate bar.

"Maybe... just one bite and I won't buy it ever again." He took the bar and put it in the basket feeling the conviction again. "You don't have enough, Lucius… Well, maybe you do… just for this one bar though. Don't eat it all at once."

He mind was made and he took the bar. He was now at the self checkout scanning each item but leaving the bar for last, should he change his mind. When he got home he cooked one of the microwave meals and turned on his TV. He liked watching the Poké channel. Though he was a Pokémon himself and didn't really need to know anything about other Pokémon, he just wanted something on that would take his mind off of blood and stressful drama that every other show was filled with. To be honest, he would be watching a kids cartoon if they were on at night. But a channel that was quiet and actually interesting with every topic it brought up was enough for him. Today, it was about the Eeveelutions and their wild behaviors. Domesticated Eevees and Wild Eevees had actually very vast differences in personalities. After finishing his meal, he dug through his groceries and found his chocolate bar.

"Just one row," He told himself. "That's all I can eat, one row."

Opened the metal wrapping and revealed the beautiful milk chocolate he loved so much. The sight of it made him smile. His eyes closed.

X

"Open wide, bubu." A little Riolu girl said.

He was skeptical of the little trouble maker since her paws were behind her back. "Heh, what are you up to, now? Come on, what's behind your back?"

"It's a surprise. Open wide, close your eyes, and I will give you a big surprise."

A chuckle came. "I'm pretty sure it's close your eyes, open wide, and I will give you a big surprise. But you were close. Fine, I'll humor you."

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, bent over to her level. The little girl placed something inside as promised. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was delicious. "Mm, that's good. What is it?"

"Chocolate," She replied taking the king-sized bare from behind her. He wondered if her grin get any bigger? "I wanted to share it with you."

He smiled, "So, that's what chocolate tastes like. Well, if you want to share I'll share. Come on, give me another piece."

"Here, this is your half."

He took the block and smiled, "Why, thank you."

They sat together, alone on the beach, enjoying their tasty treat as family and watched the sun as it went down behind the ocean blue. The sunset was beautiful this time of year. Then again, it was Alola, it was alway beautiful.

X

When he opened his eyes he had to wipe the tears away. He took a row of three cubes and bit into one. Remembering the taste made the painful memory shortly after tier time together play over and over again had eventually made him spit out the chocolate in a trash can and stuff the bar into the fridge. He would just have to give the rest to Ryan or Zeiden. They wouldn't mind an Alolan chocolate bar. Lu got a glass of water to wash out the flavor. He sighed staring into the reflexion of his window, just in front of his sink. Suddenly, startling him, his phone rang. He dried his eyes, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Lucius Mihalavich."

"Hey, baby!" A loud voice greeted.

Lu grinned and replied in much the same tone, "Hey, Mom. What are you doing calling me this late."

"Oh, sorry, honey, did I wake you? It's five in the afternoon here."

"Oh, I wasn't asleep, I just forgot about the time zone change. It's okay, anyhow. How's home? I know it's not all that great living there but after a while you begin to miss it, so I just thought I'd ask."

"It's just as you left it, sweetie: green, brown, and full of tourists. Oh, your father's Asking if I'm calling you, you want to speak to him?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask? Put him on; I'd love to talk," Lu replied.

There was a brief pause, then, "Heeeeey, how's my boy doin', huh? You alright over there, Becket?" Becket was Lu's preferred name in Alola. Though it wasn't Alolan by nature, it was what everyone in Alola had known him as. He had gotten used to being called Lu when he joined the EMP.

"Doing fine, dad. I'm working my tail off, but fine."

He could practically hear the smile on his dad's face, "Good. Don't overwork yourself, now. I want to see you in good shape. How's the job, speaking of which."

Lu paused and sighed. Finally the answer came, "Same 'ol same 'ol."

"That bad, huh?" His father was already worried, "Listen, Becket, you don't have to work so hard like this. One thing is leading to another, I get it, but you can still come home and we'll try another plan."

"Dad, it's okay, I can still do this. I owe her this much."

"Becket, you need to stop beating yourself up about that, sweetie," His mother said.

Lu started to cry again, "I know, it's just… So hard to live without her."

"Bub, don't do that to yourself. You couldn't stop it from happening. There was nothing you could do for her."

"I know it's just… If I had just looked one more time to the left I would have seen him coming. I could have just taken one more look, just one second I..."

"Baby, listen, you followed all the rules, you did nothing wrong. That accident will never be your fault no matter how you look at it. That man was drunk and he shouldn't have driven. That's something HE has to live with, not you."

"Your mother's right, bub. You did well and I'm proud of you."

"She would have been really proud of you too, you know. Seeing how hard your working for your family to pay off all the medical bills, how much you care about people, and most of all how faithful you've been to her. You would have bee such a good brother."

Lu sniffed and nodded though they couldn't see it, "Thanks."

"Okay. Now just because I'm your mama, I have to know: anyone special yet?"

Lu chuckled and recomposed. "Well there is this one girl. She's a Gardevoir."

"Ooh, how nice. Gardevoir are very beautiful around here, I bet she's wonderful. What's she like?"

"Hold it, my son's being a man? That's old news, mama, tell me something I don't know."

Lu chuckled again. "She is beautiful. She's a doctor in the Hearthome City Pokémon Center ER. I met her when I was transferring a patent over. She was there for three years and I never saw her until two days ago."

"Wow! That's amazing! So, are you two seeing each other?"

"Yes, we've had one date and are trying to get into another," He answered. He sat down at a chair realizing he hadn't any need to stand.

"I bet it's hard trying to get it on with a doctor. You know, conflict in schedules, busy working hours; getting alone time is pretty tough, I would think." His father teased.

"Ey, not this time, I'm not falling into your tricks to scold me. I promise, I won't touch her until we're… well, we don't know if it's that official yet. It's only been two days, dad."

"Ah, alright then. I thought you would fall for that again. Purity is a precious thing, Becket. Keep it while you can."

"Yes sir. How's your leg, by the way?"

He didn't answer for a while, "It's... grim, bub. It isn't getting any better. I don't want you worrying about it, though. Just work at a normal pace and don't push yourself. I don't need the surgery."

"No, it's okay, dad, I'll get the money. Just keep off it until then, okay?"

There was a sigh on the other side. A giggle followed, "You do what you think is right, Baby. It's probably getting late so, we'll leave you alone now. Get some sleep."

"Okay, love you guys. Bye."

"Love you too. Good night."

Lu took a deep breath and hung up the phone. He looked for the nearest clock in his room, which was the time on his stove, and decided to call it a day. He needed to wake up early, so he had to get as much rest as possible.

X

The next day, he had woken up at four to get something to eat and freshen up. He had developed a habit to shower at before and after bed to both wake him up and keep his hygiene pristine for intolerant patients. It had been a problem, apparently, that the scent of some Pokémon irritated patients. Sometimes it wasn't intolerance of the patient but of the provider. That was a habit that was as enforced as brushing your teeth.

"If Pokémon are going to act human, they will need to be as hygienic as one," said a once favored protestor of the anti-talking Pokémon community at some recent year. Then again, twenty years or more wasn't recent. To a Lucario, though, it was.

Lu zipped up his uniform and picked up his bags and headed off to the Ambulance District. He still wished they had a locker room for the Medics at the district, but he muddled through the terrible walking back and forth he had to deal with. After all he didn't live that far. At night he didn't anyway. In the middle of the day? That was a different story. Traffic was something else. That was usually why Lu would schedule his shifts so early. Who would be mad enough to wake up at four for work, anyway? Those kinds of people were rare breeds. Fortunately, Zeiden was just about the same way.

"Hey, good to see yo again Lu," Greeted Zeiden as he left his car.

"You too, Zeiden. Ready to do it?" Lu smiled.

Zeiden flexed and posed heroically, "I was born ready."

Zeiden and Lu packed up their jump bags and entered their ever so faithful truck, EMP ten. With the truck started and raring to go, Zeiden pulled out of the driveway for gassing. EMP ten had gone about a week without it.

"So, how's everything on your end?" Zeiden asked.

"Great, I got a call from my family and they sound okay. My dad sounds fine too, but… I really got to get some money to pay for that surgery. They said they'd do it without the money and we could pay some other way, but we hate getting into debt."

Zeiden shook his head and sighed. "Man, don't you have heath insurance?"

Lu sputtered, "My parents live in Alola and the Sinnoh health insurance company that my grandfather hooked us up with is terrible. We've been trying to drop it for Alolan health insurance since that's where they live, but Sinnoh won't let us go. There's like three hundred things they have to do. And they won't pay anything because they're in Alola and Sinnoh insurance doesn't work in Alola. I called them several times saying if they won't do anything let us go, but they won't. All I get is, 'We'll see what we can do.' I hate it!"

"I hear you, man. Geez, makes me want to move. Maybe one day you'll get something worked out."

"If they let 'one day' happen, no doubt. But for now, we're stuff with nothing. The insurance works for me, but not them. It's stupid. I love Sinnoh, I hate its businesses. Not many of them are worth a dime."

"Yeah, I know. Here we are, let's get this baby gassed up and go." Zeiden pulled into the gas station and let Lu do the gassing.

"Hey, listen, select pay inside because I'm going in, you want anything?"

"Speaking of which," Lu pulled out his chocolate bare from yesterday, "You want this? I only took a single cube off of it."

"Naw, I'mm not a big chocolate fan. I'm getting some breakfast and coffee. You sure you don't want anything?"

Lu thought about it, "Well, since your buying I'll take some coffee too. Dark roast, if possible, and nothing in it. I like my coffee strong and dark."

"Yep, sure." Zeiden nodded. He left the gas to Lu who did as Zeiden asked and then waited for the Zoroark to come back.

Zeiden's trip was short. He had a container for two coffees in one paw and a pizza slice in the other. "Here you go, enjoy."

"Thanks, pal." Lu accepted the coffee and took a sip. It didn't taste right thought. He opened the coffee lid to see the "Dark roast" coffee as see through as tea. "Pft, what did you get me, tea or coffee this stuff is weak."

Zeiden took a drink of his own and frowned with a sigh. His head dropped too. "I will never come here again."

Lu laughed and hopped into the ambulance, "Agreed. The only thing that's good here is their gas. Try your pizza."

Zeiden took a bite and nodded, "Ah leash Zhiz ish good."

"Ah, well there's another good thing from this place, I guess. Of course, gas stations weren't renowned for their coffee anyway. Let's go."

"I hear ya." Zeiden hopped into the ambulance and took a few huge bites of his food before starting the truck and carrying on.

If coffee couldn't wake them up, the familiar long dull tone did. "EMP ten, this is dispatch, there's been an accident on Route 209's roads. Law enforcement is on scene and are requesting back up for a fifteen year old male who's claiming to have Hyperglycemia, over."

"Copy that, dispatch, EMP ten responding to scene, over," Lu said on the radio. "Hyperglycemia? Fifteen? That's unusual."

"That's what I was thinking." Zeiden stretched in his seat and took a breath in. "We'll see what he presents with and go down from there." Zeiden changed his course to go east into Route 209. The accident consisted of a single red sports car that had gone off road and into a ditch. The two applied personal protective equipment and approached the scene. Zeiden grabbed the form and a pen and started to write down what he saw of the patient, who was sitting in the back seat of the enforcer's car. "He looks normal so far."

"We're about to find out." Lu sighed.

An officer approached and greeted them, "Hey, good to see you. The kid's over there, says his name is Peter. I've been keeping an eye on him and he seems fine. Maybe you'll find out what's up."

"That's the plan," Lu said taking his jump bag over. "Hey there. My name's Lucius, I'm a paramedic and I heard you we're having some trouble with your glucose level."

"Uh, y-yeah," He stuttered.

Lu looked at Zeiden. Zeiden nodded and stayed put next to the officer.

"Well, can you tell me your name?"

"Peter."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"In the back of a cop car." The statement sounded bitter.

Lu looked at his watch, it was his only sense of time he had on him and it was capable of telling him what the date and day was. "Okay. Can you tell me what time it is?"

"Uh, last I checked it was around five in the morning."

Lu nodded, "Yup, that's good enough. Now can you tell me who the champion of the Sinnoh region is right now?"

"Cynthia, right?"

"Okay," Lu said giving Zeiden a wave. Zeiden approached and leaned in. "Patient is CAO times four and 'A' on the AVPU scale."

Zeiden circled some things and continued with the narrative while Lu continued.

"You breathing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"You sure?" Lu asked again glimpsing at Zeiden.

Peter stuttered again, "Y-yeah."

Lu decided to take over the forum and let Zeiden run the Vitals. "Okay, well, my parter is going to check your vitals and I'm just going to keep asking questions, is that okay?"

"S-sure," He nodded.

Zeiden turned to get something out of his jump bag but whispered to Lu, "This kid sounds fine. He should be having stroke like symptoms, kussmaul respirations; something!"

"Just keep going." Lu directed. "So, are there any symptoms you want to talk about other than your Hyperglycemia?"

"No, that's just it."

"Well what are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"Well, I've got a headache," he shrugged.

Lu nodded. He was hopping Zeiden could keep it together. He already wanted to laugh. "Okay, so any allergies?"

"No."

"Medications you take for your Hyperglycemia?" Lu asked. This was probably going to route him out. Peter didn't even seem to know what Hyperglycemia was. How would he know the medications?

Peter was getting even more nervous. "Uh, I don't remember."

Lu wanted to just rout him out and leave but he had to remain competent and go with the flow. "Well that's okay, we've got some stuff that can help you. So far it seems like your Hyperglycemia isn't bothering you so we won't need those yet. Have you had an past experiences like this?"

"N-not really. Kind of?"

Lu lifted an eye brow, "kind of? What was that like?"

"Like this," Peter replied.

"This is kind of how you had an experience that you kind of had in the past?" Lu asked asking genuinely confused.

"I guess."

Lu took a deep breath and sighed, writing down a few things. "Last time you ate?"

Peter took a moment to think. "Yesterday at nine."

Lu recorded the time. "What was it?"

"Grilled... stuff," He replied.

Zeiden scoffed quietly but not enough to be inaudible. He took the form and recorded what he found.

"Okay, and what event's led up to your condition kicking in?"

Peter was bleeding nervousness. It was probably what he was really suffering from. "I was… It just happened."

Lu gave up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

Lu's laughing triggered Zeiden's. "Sorry. Really, we are. It's just…" Zeiden sat down and tried to his his laughing.

Peter looked at Lu who had settled down, "I'm really sorry, Peter, I didn't mean to laugh like that. It's just… Are you sure you have Hyperglycemia? You're history and symptoms don't match up."

Peter ashamedly looked down and shook his head, "I just said it so I wouldn't have to go to jail. I was speeding down here at like a hundred miles per hour. Officer caught me and i went off road and thought it was get off the hook."

Zeiden was no longer laughing. His smile in fact disappeared. "Peter, buddy, that could have killed you. Jail compared to that, would not be that bad. Besides, your likely to go on probation not prison."

"I didn't know. I heard a lot of stories, okay?" Peter sighed.

Lu and Zeiden looked at each other. Lu clicked his tongue and asked, "You a trainer?"

"No, but I wanted to be. Every time I tried to get my first something always happened."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Listen, Peter, you're not likely to go in jail, since your not an adult but you will have a heavy fee. Without a trainer ID you can't get your license and without a license you can't drive. Now your in an accident. What made speeding okay to you?"

"I don't know… I just wanted to see how fast this car could go." Peter sighed and leaned back into the police car.

Lu looked down, "Well, I'm glad your okay, at least. Accident like that, not many walk out alive. My concern it your health and welfare. I wish I could help you out of this, but without a real health concern there's nothing I can do."

Peter was silent. "Sorry, I guess."

"Don't sweat it too much. These will be the most painful years of your life, trust me. Teenaged years are learning years and their rough. At least you learned. Sorry we have to throw you to the Houndooms like this," Zeiden said.

"But there's gotta be something you guys can do. Come on, please?" Peter would be on his knees if the officer wasn't close by.

The providers looked at each other. There was nothing they really could do for him unfortunately. So they had to dismiss him. "Sorry, Peter. We have to go."

Peter groaned as Zeiden shut the door. "I feel kinda sorry for him."

"Me too, but we can't do anything for him. He dug his grave now he's gotta lay in it." Lu sighed.

"he sound so heartless when you say it like that." Zeiden said as Lu approached the enforcer.

"Kid's fine. He's all yours."

"That's what I thought," The officer sighed, "I gotta say, I feel sorry for him. I wonder how much that sports car was."

"I don't think I want to know." Zeiden crossed his arms as he stared at it. "Did you get a tow truck this way?"

"Yeah, they'll be right here soon. What about you? Heading out?"

"Yeah, we've gotta go," Lu replied.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you next time with a real emergency this time," The officer smirked.

"Hey, it could have been true. See you later." Lu waved a good by and jumped into the truck. He filled out the rest of the form and Zeiden started the truck and left.

"Well that was entertaining. I hope that kid'll be okay though."

Lu shook his head, "He'll be fine. Do you think we need to clean the ambulance?"

"No, he didn't even touch it. It's fine." Zeiden shook his head.

"Alright. You know, I wonder what he was doing up this early. Why would he be driving so fast at night?"

"Beats me. Maybe he woke up to try out his dad's new car and things wen't south. Even then, I wouldn't have crashed it."

"Maybe e thought his parents would take pity on him if he did. Assuming your right, that is."

Zeiden shook his head, "I don't know man. Maybe next time we ought to ask 'em."

Lu shook his head. "That's not our business. We don't pay attention to reasons. We just do our job."

Zeiden shrugged, "I guess."

Zeiden and Lu returned to the ambulance district. They restocked and headed back out for a patrol when they were called around noon.

"Wow, a new record. That was the longest we've gone without a call," Zeiden said amazed.

"Let's see what kind of call it is," Lu chuckled.

"EMP ten, this is dispatch, we need you in a home at Route 208. A sixteen year old female complains of abdominal pain, over."

"Copy that, dispatch, what's the address, over?"

"Two two two, Route 208, Sinnoh, over."

"Affirmative, dispatch, EMP ten responding to scene, over. Zeiden?"

"Got it." Zeiden turned on the sirens as they, yet again, were responding to a call out of town. "What is it wth the teenagers today? Second one, right?"

"You said it yourself, Zeiden: the teen ages are the most painful years of your life, no pun intended," Lu chuckled, "If she has abdominal pain and is refusing to go to the hospital you probably know what that means."

"It could be just her ovulating. That's no biggy," Zeiden shrugged.

Lu shook his head, "No, it can't be just that. She's not telling her parents anything and she's refusing transport to a hospital. She might be pregnant."

Zeiden scoffed and shook his head. "Woop-dee-do, teen pregnancy. I guess someone forgot the condom."

"Or poked a hole through it," Lu sighed. "Either way, patient's a she with abdominal pain and at the age of sixteen. Key factors, right there."

Zeiden clicked his tongue. "Not all sixteen year old girls are like that."

"No, but the when you need a general impression. Same plan as with the other kid. I'll ask the questions, you get vitals. Be prepared to call Wendy in. I don't think she's gonna give us concert to touch her."

"I would nothing more," Zeiden agreed.

The small home was only a little way out of town. Getting there wasn't exactly easy. Once they had arrived the scene was in a bit of a uproar.

"Scarlett, you open this door right now! We're only trying to help you!" The patent's father yelled.

The patient's mother tried to calm him down, a lopunny echoing her. "Honey, she's not going to open the door if you yell at her like that."

It was one of those families. Great. Lu set his jump bag down and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, you called."

"About damn time. My daughter is in there and she ain't opening that door. Just give us a minute and you can take a look at her. Scarlett, the paramedics are here. They ain't gonna hurt ya, they just wanna take a look at ya."

"I'm fine, dad! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Sweetheart, maybe I should try and talk to her." The patient's mother advised. The lopunny nodded in agreement. She was clearly worried about the girl inside. Must have been her trainer.

"You tried five times already. What's gonna make a sixth any different?" The patient's father asked.

"Sir, if we may," Zeiden interrupted, "She might listen to us. She may not know us but…if I can remember my teenage years right, I always wanted some time away from my parents once in a while. It might help if you step outside and let us handle this. If not, we'll call you back in."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Doesn't it, dear?" The lopunny smiled and agreed with her.

"Yeah, sure. Alright, we'll trust ya. Just make sure she's okay. She's irritating but she's still my daughter."

"Yes sir," Lu assured, "She's in good hands."

He nodded and called his wife to follow him. The lopunny followed too but bowed a thank you as she passed the EMP providers. Lu knocked softly on the door and said, "Scarlett? This is the ambulance, is it alright that we come in?"

"I'm fine!" She yelled, "I don't need anything. They're just… overreacting."

Lu looked at Zeiden and continued, "Are you sure. You sound like your in a lot of pain. That could be a gynecologic emergency. Can you let us in just to make sure?"

"No! I'm fine!" She yelled, clearly stressed. Something hit the door. He didn't know if it was her fist or a projectile.

Lu thought about any other moves he could still pull. He wasn't allowed to press this too far. If she kept resisting she would probably end up sending herself to the hospital in the back seat than an ambulance. What could he do?

"Ma'am, It's just you and me right now. My partner," He waved Zeiden to go outside with the parents, "Is with your parents making sure they don't come in. I have it by authority of the Health Information Portability Accountability Act that I cannot disclose any information to anyone, including your parents, about my findings unless you so will it. Whatever happens here, stays here, and whatever you have will not leave this room. So, can I please help you? I don't want you to be in any kind of trouble, if I can help it. Medical or otherwise."

There was silence. It was then replaced by a click and a creak. She peaked her head out, scanning the room, and motioned him in. He picked up his bags and went inside.

"Okay, you can help, As long as you won't tell them." She said.

"Is it alright if my partner comes in. If I have to be hands on, I can't do it without him in the room. It's for your comfort and safety, that's all."

"But, what if they try listening in at the door?" She asked a bit of a whine followed.

"Would you like it if we just all in a female? She'll probably do a far better job anyway."

"No, it's okay, just leave the door open and keep an eye on them." She groaned. Clearly the pain was getting to her now. She was getting desperate.

"Absolutely," Lu nodded. Lu got Zeiden and the two set up for examination in the way she wanted.

"Okay, are you breathing alright? Do you feel light headed?" Lu asked.

"No, I'm fine, I just need something for this pain," Scarlett replied.

Lu nodded and grabbed a fresh form, circling a few things then looking up at her, "Can you tell me your name again?"

"Scarlett," She replied.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"At home in my room, what do you think?" She tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Friday." Her eyes rolled.

"Can you tell me who the champion of Sinnoh is?"

She thought about it and replied "Uh, Cynthia isn't it? What is this? Are you going to help or what?"

"It's just to make sure everything is okay with your conscious. She's orientated to person, place, time and event." Lu marked some boxes.

"Okay, can you tell me how it started?" Lu complied to Zeiden as he snapped and pointed at an SPO-2. His eyes darted all over her body. He looked for anything wet, anything red, or something that showed signs of "put a band-aid on it!" But he found nothing obvious.

"Finnaly, it just happened when I woke up," She replied, "It woke me up."

Lu nodded, wrote something down and handed it to Zeiden to write down his findings. His paw reached for her pulse. It was relatively normal, a bit quick, but the quality was normal. "Okay, does anything make the pain better or worse?"

"If I scrunch up like this it kinda makes it better," She replied.

Zeiden was in the middle of counting her breaths when he had to turn and eye one of Scarlett's parents. "She wasn't kidding, they're already trying to listen in. At least that lopunny and her big ears can't hear anything."

"Just keep an eye out and record what you find," Lu ordered. "Can you describe your pain? Like, what does it feel like?" Lu was no longer feeling the pulse but the skin. It was a warm temperature, but a tad moist. The pain was making her sweat a little.

"It's like a cramp after running a long time but in the pit of my stomach instead of next to my ribs," She groaned.

"Does it travel anywhere?" Lu asked now examining her posture and her arms taking his paw back.

Her head shook. "No."

Zeiden handed Lu a cuff so he could ready his stethoscope for blood pressure. "How would you rate it, one to ten?"

"It's an eight." She replied, "I've felt worse but this is really bad. I guess it was a nine when I woke up but... it's kind of getting better."

Zeiden was now ready for the cuff. Lu handed it to him and continued his assessment. "When did this begin?"

"This morning, when do you think?" She answered.

"Can you remember the time?" Lu asked since the answers wasn't clear enough for documentation.

Zeiden was just finished with the blood pressure when he felt like he needed to turn around again. A parent was once again, making distance between the door and their position. "Geez, you wouldn't be exaggerating if you said your parents were nosy. Even mine weren't this bad."

"I know, right?" Scarlett growled, "They are so annoying I think my body decided to stop giving me headaches and give me this instead."

The providers chuckled. Lu recorded his questions' answers and stood up. "I just need to check something, move your arms please." Lu's paws pressed her stomach a bit. She yelped and begged him not to continue but he assured her he wouldn't do it for long. "Pain and two of four quadrants. She's guarding on the lower." He said to Zeiden.

"Ma'am, you don't happen to be sexually active, are you?" Zeiden asked.

"No! Not at all!" She rejected loudly.

Zeiden put his hands up, "I'm sorry, we had to know. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"N-no, its fine. It's just the pain. It's getting a little better actually but it still hurts so much."

Zeiden and Lu eyed each their. She stated earlier that she didn't want them saying anything to her parents. If she wasnt' sexually active, what was she hiding?

Lu Inhaled and leaned down to just below her sitting level. "Now, Scarlett, I'm probably going to have to touch you and see you a little more exposed than you want to be. But I need your consent for me to do this. This is optional."

"It's okay, just do it, I want this pain to go away," She started crying.

"Okay, can you remove your pants please? Zeiden close the door," Lu pointed.

"Yup."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"You don't even have to remove them fully just half way to your legs," he compromised.

"Okay," She nervously unbuckled her pants and slowly slide them down but pulled them up. "C-could I… change real quick?"

"Absolutely, we'll just need to see your underwear when you remove them," He replied.

She turned red and sighed. "Um, are you sure?"

Zeiden looked at Lu who had already given Zeiden an "Oh no" look. "Would you…like us to call in a female instead?"

"No, I just want to get this over with," She groaned. She worked herself up and sighed. When she finally pulled them down. The "underwear" just so happened to be white, blood-soaked, see-through lingerie. So, that was the big secret. Lu almost turned away but he kept his reaction professional. Zeiden found himself wide-eyed getting a glimpse of the other end. Lu coughed to clear his thought, which also got Zeiden's attention to turn and remain a provider and not an ogler.

"You can pull them up now." Lu wrote down some things and stood up, "Well, I can't give you anything for your pain but I can help you get to the hospital. You have vaginal bleeding, so you can choose to accept transport or see a doctor at your own convenience. As far as you and I can tell, you are just ovulating with an obsessive amount of pain and it looks like bleeding too. I would get that checked out as soon as possible."

"I don't think we can afforded the ambulance," She sighed. "I'll just…tell my mom and we can see a doctor."

"If your sure." Lu nodded. "I will need you to sign a refusal form, though."

"Sure just give it to me. Listen, thanks for not telling my parents and… sorry for… the...you know. I was going to see my boyfriend today and… I was trying it on last night… and…"

"Scarlett?" Lu smiled, "Nobody is ever going to know. I promise. Your secret is safe with us."

She smiled back, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time too. I promise it won't happen again. You guys are great."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lu smiled. "Zeiden, finished?"

"Yes, she's within normal limits. Breathings a bit heavy and respiratory is a little fast, but that should settle with your pain. You said it was getting better?"

"Yes, it's actually bearable right now."

Zeiden nodded, "Good. See a doctor about getting pain meds and something for that bleeding. You didn't happen to take aspirin did you?"

She paused. "Is that bad?"

"You tell her, I'm getting the form," Lu pat Zeiden. It wasn't embarrassing or anything. Lu hated Gynacology was all.

"It's a blood thinner," He grinned, "That MIGHT solve your bleeding. Although, it does cut down on the clots which are causing your pain, it's basically making you flush out with abnormal amounts of blood. We've said it two or three times and I'll say it one more time to stick: see a doctor."

"I will, thanks again."

The team packed up, the refusal form signed, and opened the door, "Good bye. Take care, Scarlett?"

She waved and shut the door again, most likely to change. The team boarded their ambulance. Zeiden gave a big smile to Lu. "I told you she wasn't preggers."

"It was a general impression, Zeiden, we're not supposed to be right, we're supposed to be close. Get out of here. We need to clean the ambulance this time."

"She didn't touch it though!" Zeiden exclaimed.

Lu nodded and bounced his head and arm, "Regulation."

"Screw regulation." Zeiden pulled out of the parking lot and returned to the ambulance district. After the cleaning and a few more calls the providers were done with their shift for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Since this one is in a classroom setting, there will be notes to inform the reader of jargon used. I apologize should it inconvenience you. (Note: they will show up like this. Also, these methods are barely used in real life assessments. But it is encouraged that you know these to assist your local EMS. The information gathered from these tools can help greatly.)

Thank you.

P. S: If there are any questions, feel free to ask.

X X X X

Lu felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He struggled in his seat to get it out of his pocket seeing the Ambulance District's phone number on his screen.

"Well, I wonder what this is about, the HQ is calling me," Lu chuckled.

Zeiden scoffed and asked, "Why would they be calling you?"

"Let's fined out," Lu shrugged. "Lucius Mihalavich."

"Hey, Lu, its Donavan, how are ya?" Said the cheery voice.

"Fine, how about you?" Lu said back.

Donavan laughed and replied, "I'm doing pretty good. Listen, I need a favor. I know it's taking time from your own personal life, but it's important."

"Okay, shoot." Lu leaned back in his seat.

"Alright then. You know the EMT classes that we've been having? Well, I need someone to cover for tonight. I got he morning one but the one tonight, I have a relative to get to in the hospital, so I can't cover it. Can you cover for me? I can cancel but they've already head five days of that. We need to reinforce their program."

Lu was going to say something but his voice wouldn't come out. He tried to say something else but his mind stopped it, he wanted to say a third thought, but that one would probably only sound good in his head. He sighed. "Well, um…"

"Now, understand, I can cancel. I've asked just about everyone and they won't do it. I saved you last because I now your a busy guy."

Lu didn't know how to answer. He wanted to help a friend out but then there was his commitment to Galena. He didn't want to miss a night with her. He couldn't call her, she was at work. Hospitals were very hostile towards open phones. "Well, did you ask Zeiden?"

"Yes he did," Zeiden replied, "And I said no because I'm going to be out of town."

"I did but…"

"Zeiden just told me, never mind. I'll call you back, just give me till… six thirty. I've gotta do something."

"Alright, but please hurry, the class starts at seven." Donavan hung up.

"I'm going to see what Galena says first. I don't want to skip out on her." Lu took a deep breath. "I was really looking forward to tonight."

"What was going on?" Zeiden asked.

"We we're going to go eat and do something else. That's why I want to ask her."

"Let's drive back to the district, get out stuff and scoot to the hospital, I've got a car, man."

"Yeah, alright, let's do that," Lu agreed.

Zeiden and Lu returned to the ambulance district and changed out cars. They took Zeiden's vehicle to the Pokémon Center where Lu would go inside and ask around for Doctor Galena. Using the aura and asking around, allowed him to eventually track her down.

"Put him on two hundred milligram of morphine then get an X-ray and see where the knife is. I don't want to pull that out and next thing I know he's a water spigot with a broken handle."

"Yes, doctor."

"Galena," Lu called.

"Oh, hey, Lu what are you doing in here?" She smiled.

He stopped in front of her and scratched his head. "Hey, sorry to interrupt you, I didn't know if calling would be a good idea."

"Oh, its fine," She waved her hand, "just text and I'll get it sooner or later. What's the problem?"

"I was wondering if tonight was… cancelable?" He hesitated, "I want to spend time with you. All the time I could possibly spend with you is wonderful. It's just… I got a call from a friend asking me to cover for his EMT class. It's going to take until ten."

Galena frowned, "He can't find anyone else?"

"He's asked all of the members who have at least served a good five years or more before coming to me. I can tell him no."

Galena's frown didn't go with that statement. She looks just as conflicted as he was. "I was really looking forward to tonight."

"I can still say no," He told her, "Galena, it was a yes or no question. Tell you what, why don't I tell him to cancel the class and…"

"No, Lu, if they don't learn then when you leave the entire districts is going to go downhill. If the rumors are true about what's happening at the S.H.A.D then the students are going to need every class they can get. Maybe, we can try at ten. If not, let's shoot for…" She sighed obviously upset, "Another time. Whenever that will be. I scheduled from eight to eight for the next few days so, i'm sure something at nine won't be too bad. There's not much to do at ten anyway."

"Yeah. I scheduled pretty bad too. I have five to five tomorrow. I guess day after tomorrow then?" He smiled.

"Sure," She gave him a delicate smile. "Have a good class time, Lu. I… I hope we can see each other soon."

"Me too."

"And Lu."

Lu turned. "Hm?"

"I'm not mad, really I'm not. I think we both knew what we were signing up for when we decided to go out together. They always said doctors and paramedics didn't mix well." She giggled. "Anyway. I have to work."

"Yeah, sorry again and… thanks. Have a good evening, Doctor."

"Sure things, ambulance driver." She waved.

Lu's ear twitched. He turned around to see her shuffling quickly away with a nurse who was giggling with her. He shook his head and chuckled at the floor. Lu made his way to Zeiden's car and called Donavan back. "I can take the class Donavan. But, no offense, you've really got to step it up. I know family is important, but if these EMTs can't save someone else's family member, there won't be much of a career for any of us. Nine Pokémon Dollars an hour is not enough for us to go off of long term."

"I hear ya," Donavan sighed, "Thanks, man. You're a real life saver. Besides, you're the most experienced member out there. No one's done this job longer than you."

"I'm sure there's someone," Lu sighed. "Give my regards to your mom for me."

"Sure thing. By the way, they're just covering Medical scenarios right now. Just give them a medical scenario and break them out into groups then time each group. They need one instructor led and five peer to peers."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Lu got into Zeiden's car. "Bye now."

"Yeah, thanks again, bye." Donavan hung up.

Zeiden smiled real big. "So?"

"So?"

"So, are you taking Donavan's class for tonight?" Zeiden asked.

Lu scoffed and relied, "Yes, but I feel bad for Galena. I want to make it up to her. She and I were really looking forward to this and I blotched it."

"You didn't blotch it, Donavan did. No one needs to see their mother that much. She's in the hospital and she's stable."

"But she's also ninety years old. Lot of medical issues are prone to happen. He don't know when the last day is. We need a new instructor." Lu sighed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they'll get one eventually. I'll take you home and then I gotta go. My family in Veilstone city want to see me sooner than later."

"Fine by me." Lu put his hands up and closed the door. "Let's mush."

Despite the soreness of it all, Lu had redressed and returned to the ambulance district. There were eight students in the classroom. "Afternoon everyone," Lu greeted, "I hope Donavan informed you I was your substitute today."

"He said there would be one, he didn't tell us who you were though," Said on of the students.

"That's okay, because I can introduce myself," Lu grinned, "We all will. All you need to do is say your name, what you do currently, why you wanna be here, and….what your favorite thing about the EMP service is. I'll demonstrate." Lu moved behind a stand and cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone, my name is Lucius Mihalavich, I'm a paramedic in the Sinnoh Region Hearthome City Ambulance District. I wanted to be here because I wanted to help people. I…" He stopped himself. There was no point in telling them something that personal. "I always made it my passion to help people, and my favorite thing about the EMP service is….the people I work with. Okay we'll start her and go left. Your left, my right."

A human stood up nervously and said, "Hello again. I'm Nathan, people call me Nate…"

"And people call me Lu, just so you guys know. I've never been allied Lucius, so if you call me Lucius I may not look up at you, it's foreign to me." He smiled. The students chuckled a bit. "Sorry, continue."

"Uh… where was I?" Nate scratched his head, "Oh, I work at the Pokémon conservation department and i wanna be here because helping people has always appealed to me. And my favorite thing about the ambulance is just the fact they help people as a team and I want to do that too."

"You'll have plenty of chances, trust me. Your next." Lu pointed at a younger kid next to him.

"Uh, hi, I'm Ryder, I'm currently a student at the local high school here in Hearthome. I wanna be here for experience to become a firefighter."

"Oh will give you plenty of that," Lu chuckled, "If we haven't already. I hope you guys are studying. don't answer that. Go ahead Ryder."

"Well, my favorite thing about the service is that it's a duel community. People and Pokémon working together but nobody is really the boss."

"Well, yes and no. In a moments notice you'll find people need to be the boss but you'll get to that in a minute. Everyone learns leadership skills in here. Next."

Another human stood up. "My name is Augusta. I'm a security guard in the Veisltone casino. I want to be an EMT because I just want to change my career. What I like about the EMP service is…"

"Oh dear, she has to think about this," Lu snickered.

"Well they took the good ones; I can't just cheat and take the same reason."

"Of course you can. I'm in the service and I already think those are the only two reasons to like the service sometimes," Lu shrugged. "Next."

One of the only two Pokémon in the room stood up. This one was a Blazekin "My name is Ashley, I work at the casino like, Augusta, accept I cash chips. I want to join for the same reason and I like the service for the same reason."

Lu cracked another joke. "Well, that was nice and quick, anyone wanna beat that time?"

Another female stood up and smile, "My name is Teresa, I work in one of the farms in Solceon City. I want to be here because I actually used to be an EMT back in the day. I want to get back in. I hope to be a paramedic."

"Well alright. We could use more paramedics. There's only six in their service right now, counting me. What did you like about the service that you want to come back?"

"Just like you, Lu, I loved working with the people I did."

"Yeah, I know, right? My partner is a great guy. Next."

They were now at the back row. Another Pokémon stood up. A Purrloin this time. "I'm Malinda. I work at the market, but I want to get a job that pays more. I like the service because of the care everyone has for the hurt. I may be a Purrloin, but I don't alway think about myself. I used to be an EMT too actually."

"I thought I recognized you." Lu smiled, "I never caught your name till now. Welcome back. Next."

"My name is Brandon, I work in the farms of Solceon town, like Teresa. I work more in the livestock. Since my family has so much help, I decided to change my career too. I like the EMP service for just about the same reason everyone else does. They help people and I want to too."

Lu nodded with understanding, "Okay. that's great, the more the merrier. Not to push anybody, but if you can please consider Paramedic. We need them desperately. Me and the other five cannot keep this up. We schedule near to daily because of the demand. If we had to fill ninety EMT spots and only twelve paramedics we would get all ninety spots filled no sweat but no paramedics. It's that bad. The course is hard, I understand, and you have to serve four years and an EMT, but it helps so much and the care you can give is more satisfying. I've saved more lives as a paramedic in one year than I have as an EMT in four. Your that skilled. Just saying. Next."

Another human stood. "I'm Micheal, I'm a local officer in the law enforcement. I'm trying to get a change in career because I've been tired of only saving some people and not giving enough to really, you know, save them."

"It's stressful isn't it?" Lu smirked.

"It is. I'm just glad I can finally make the class. I just hope I make the change." Michel smiled.

"Me as well, we could use all the help we could get. Next."

The last one stood, "I'm Colin, I'm actually a meds student coming here to get a heads start in the field. I guess that covers why I want to be here. I like the service because its always been a passion to go into the medical field. So, here I am."

"Well, these are all good reasons and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I've been told you are in medical assessments correct?"

"Yup, and they're a real bitch," Augusta sighed.

"Oh come on, Augusta, you'll get it some day." Ryder snickered.

Augusta eyed him giving him a look of death, "Do you want me to whip you." She wasn't serious, everyone could tell. But there was some rivalry between them.

"No, I was encouraging yo…" Ryder stopped as he was about to take a drink from his styrofoam cup. There was something written on it. "I'll shut up now."

Lu laughed and dug into a drawer, "Okay, these must be it. We're going to split into two groups. One of you will be the EMT, scribe, patient, and facilitator. Unless you would like me to do it."

"It would probably help if you did it first." Ashley spoke up taking a sip of her soda.

"Well okay, I can do that. Let's split anyway. I'll be the facilitator first for both groups then I'll let you guys take the place. You guys are already divided up evenly so get in these breakout room and read the scenes over. One hour and we'll go over them."

The students parted and left Lu alone in the room. To fill the silence he logged into the computer and played a music playlist he had made in an entertainment website. Of course, it was full of country music. He waited in an office chair as the students went over their scenarios. His phone vibrated. He looked at it to find a text from Galena.

"You don't mind me texting you do you? Is this an okay time?"

Lu chuckled and replied, "Perfect. Go on ahead. The students are just going over their first scenario."

a few seconds passed. "Great! Because I want to whine as somebody."

Lu chuckled again and texted, "Uh oh, what happened? And why does it have to get taken out on me?"

Galena took shorter tie texting her message this time. Lu had wondered how she'd done it. It was much longer than the last, "Because my boyfriend is not only supposed to use chopsticks but also tolerate and listen to my whining and be a shoulder I can cry on. It can work over the phone, think of it as phone sex except your texting me and giving me words of confront instead of a lewd description I can masterbate to."

Lu laughed and hid the screen of his phone. It vibrated again just s fast as he hid his screen. "Don't get the wrong Idea, I don't masterbate. I swear, I don't."

"Oh, that's great." Lu texted back, "How far are we in this relationship? For some reason it feels like months. I'm pretty sure we were only here for about three days."

"Yeah, we could probably go on vacation and not even feel awkward about it Lol." She added a smiling emoji.

Lu shook his head and texted, "Let's pull the rains here, hun. Back to the whining, I can handle the whining."

She took a moment this time and replied, "Yeah, so for starters I missed getting to watch my favorite program. Earlier today I got twelve patients I had to eat with! One of them was really crabby. That one ruined my day so bad. (This was after you told me what you were doing.) And to top it all off, I hade to stay over time! I hate overtime! Overtime is the dumps!"

"Yeah overtime IS the dumps," Lu texted back, "But listen, i'm talking as someone who's served twenty years, this job will squeeze everything out of you and its going to take everything up of you to stop it from getting to you. You have to buck up and keep walking on the road. Don't look at it as work. It's saving a life."

"Your right. I know you are. Lu, how can you do this? How did you do twenty years and still go on with life? How can you still do your job? I need to know. I don't want to give up my job, but…I can't keep doing this crap when all I see is life or death. I just…Please tell me."

"Do you really want out know? It's probably not going to make you feel any better." Lu grabbed his phone. He didn't want to tell her, but he did at the same time. Three days and he was already opening his hear to her. that was a dangerous thing to do.

His phone vibrated again only one word this time, "Please."

He sighed and began the long story. "A long time ago, I used to live in the Alola region. My family was made of my father, mother, and myself. Ten that changed. I had a sister. She was a really optimistic little girl. Jumpy, happy all the time, and she loved, most of all, to play with me, her older brother. One day, I get my license and a brand new car. So she has me take her to all our favorite places. She bought a chocolate bar for us to share and we shared it on the beach. We were there to "say good night to the sun. I told myself that she was probably going to be my boon in life. Well, that night, we were driving home. I drove cautiously, my eyes darted everywhere. I was looking specifically for other cars. I reached an intersection and stopped a the red light. I looked left and right constantly. I didn't hear anything, see anything. The light turned green and I had a bad feeling i needed to stay in my place for just a few more seconds. Instead, I accelerated… and ended up getting t-boned by a truck. The impact would have killed me if i didn't lift my arm up. My sister, who was asleep, wasn't so lucky. She bumped her head and ended up breaking the glass with it. Her crowed at was cut. The truck driver was drunk. He was cursing me out when he got out and tried to pull me out to do heaven knows what when a cop grabbed him. He saw the whole thing. I grabbed my sister and tried to tell her it would be okay, but… The paramedics did what they could… nothing worked. I saw how paramedics could work that day and I wanted to be one. Later I got a reason to convince my family to pay for the schooling. It took half of what we had. Now, I serve others to serve them… and I'm not about to give up because of some one little feeling that tells me it's time to hang up the stethoscope and try plan B. No, my sister died believing I was a hero, believing I was going to save lives… I'm an Alolan, I believe that if I quit now, I will only disappoint her. I won't let that happen."

Galena didn't get for quite a while. "Lu, thank you for telling me. When you say it like that I feel like I have an obligation. I realize I've been doing nothing but mold you to my standards. Chopsticks, a shoulder to cry on, heck by tomorrow I'm expecting the 'bring me chocolate' standard to be met. But right now, I believe I have a standard to meet for you. As your girlfriend I want you to know that you don't have to work as a hero alone. When I work, I don't work for money. I don't need it. My family is a long line of doctors. I didn't even know why I felt I had to take up the mantle. But now I do. I want to do it for her too. Does that meet a standard in some way?"

Lu chuckled and closed his eyes. "Yes ,Galena, it does."

Galena took a moment to respond, "Okay. Good… have a good night, 'kay? :)"

"Sure, I'll try." Lu put his phone in his pocket. It had only been a few minutes in so he took the time to relax and listen to his playlist.

As soon as the hour was just about done, he cleared a space for the scenarios to take place. The students took their seats after being brought in and all was silent. Lu took a nearby wheeled white-board and wrote four words: Scribe, Patient, EMT, and partner.

"Okay, group one, which would be Colin, Brandon, Ryder, and Nathan, you're up. Who's going to be the brave soul and be the EMT?"

There was no one to speak up. The four boys looked at each other until Brandon finally raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"Alright, and the patient?"

"I am the patient," Nathan raised his had. He was quick to volunteer. The class laughed together. Lu chuckled more at the speed and his eagerness then at the fact he volunteered like the class did.

"You just love being the patient, don't you, Nathan?" Augusta asked.

Nathan shrugged and said with a bit of sass in his voice, "It's a fun part."

Colin also added, "Yeah and he's really good at it."

A laugh was again shared and Lu picked up a sat of papers. "I gave you these as I handed you the scenarios but I'm going to give you another one. This is you grading the other group." Lu handed the check off list. "Remember, this is exactly how you will be graded at state. Oh, and Colin, you will be the scribe, Ryder, be the partner." Both confirmed and stood in their places. Lu took the scene and his own check list then wrote his name, the scene number; which was located at the top of the scene paper; and Brandon's name. He took his phone and put it on the timer then asked,"You guys ready?" They nodded and Lu started the timer. "EMP ten responds to a seventy-three year old female who complains of chest pain and pain in her right arm. You may begin."

Brandon took a deep breath and clicked his tongue. "Okay, well, I'm going to approach my scene, is the scene safe?"

"Before that, what do you do?" Lu asked.

"What?" Brandon was confused at first but then it clicked. "Oh, my PPE, personal protective equipment."

Lu nodded, "There you go, which is minimally what?"

"Non-latex gloves and eye protection," Brandon answered.

"Good job. Scene is safe."

"Okay, what is the chief complaint?"

Lu looked down for a second and replied, "Patient was gardening when suddenly she felt an aching pain in her chest that began radiating down her left arm."

"Okay, and the nature of illness slash mechanism of injury?" Brandon asked.

"Chest pain and pain on her right arm. She stated it was spontaneous." Lu replied marking his check list.

"And this is my only patient?"

Lu nodded, "It is."

Brandon clicked his tongue trying to think.

"Okay, well, I'll call ALS support and not consider spinal immobilization."

"Noted, you may proceed."

"Okay, so… general impression." Brandon paused. "Uh I have a seventy year old male…I mean female… who is breathing hard and gripping her chest." Brandon was trying to get more from Nathan's acting but nothing seemed to have clicked. "And that's it, I guess. I'm going to approach the patient." Brandon sluggishly approached, hand's in his pockets and said, "Hello, ma'am, I'm Brandon, I'm gonna be your EMT today. Can you tell me your name?"

"Yes, I'm Malinda," Nathan said in a skilled, older woman voice.

Malinda dropped her arms and sighed. "Excuse me?"

"Shh, he's working," Ryder interrupted with smart-aleck smile.

Malinda shook her head and muttered to herself and Brandon continued, "Can you tell me where you are?"

"At home."

"Can yooooou, tell me what time it is?"

Nathan leaned right, looking past Brandon and Ryder at a clock. "It's eight twenty-seven."

"Okay, can you tell meeeee, what happened?"

Nathen recalled the information and replied, "I was just ending my garden when my chest and arm started hurting."

"Okay, so my patient is CAO times four and A on the AVPU scale." (Note: CAO times for, if you haven't figured it out already means that the patient is 1. Conscious to their own persona, 2. Conscious to where they are, 3. Conscious to what time it is, and 4. Conscious to what is happening right now. CAO is Conscience And Orientated. Times four refers to these things above. A patient is not allowed to resist care if they are not orientated to all four orientations. Be aware, you don't have to get the time right, you just have to provide a reasonable answer that is close to the time or provide the time you last saw.)

"Alright," Lu nodded with a smile. He made a note and continued watching.

"Okay so my patient is breathing heavily and gripping her chest, so I'm going to apply a Non-rebreather mask at ten liters per minute."

Lu nodded again and marked his check list. "Noted."

Brandon seemed to be struggling at this point. He started stuttering and had inconsistent thought. "So, how's the pulse?"

Lu looked down and replied, "Pulse is a little slower than normal and thready." (Note: Thready, related to a pulse, is a term used for being faint or hard to feel.)

"Okay, and how is that airway helping her?"

"She is tolerating the airway, but she has no improvement."

Brandon scratched his head, "Okay, I'll just keep going to my history. I'll start with OPQRST." (Note: this is to rule out pain in the body and give the provider a basic idea where and what the pain is and its source. This is Onset, Provocation, Quality, Radiation, Severity, and Time.)

Brandon had gone through the series of questions to find out the pain started spontaneously thirty minutes from the time they were talking, nothing makes it better or worse, it was a dull pain, it radiated down the left arm, and it was a pain that felt like a seven to the patient.

"Alright, I will now take my SAMPLE history." Brandon clapped his hands and stretched his legs. (This is another history taking acronym. This rules out illnesses and other symptoms. It gives the provider a basic or exact idea what is going on or what could be going on. This is Signs/Symptoms, Allergies, Medications, Past ,medical history, Last oral intake, and Event leading up to present. E is the same as O.)

"Noted, you may proceed."

Brandon seemed to know the SAMPLE history better than any of the other parts of the assessment since it went by so quickly. The patient had no medications and did not take medications for their pain, the patient didn't have any allergies, the only symptoms were the pain, and this was the first time the patient felt this pain.

Brandon nodded his head and clicked his tongue, "Okay. Normally I'd do a second assessment but I don't know how." Brandon turned towards Lu.

Lu shrugged ad folded his paws together, "Well, what do you think you have to do?" Brandon was silent and shrugged back after about five minutes. Lu chuckled and smiled, "I'll go over that after you finish up. Just do the hand off and field impression then end with that."

"Sure, my field impression is that my patient has a…respiratory problem? I guess. And now my patient hand off: This is my patient, she is a seventy year old female with chest pain that radiates down the right arm. I've administered oxygen and it hasn't helped. I checked the pulse and it is… slow and thready. I…forgot to take vitals."

"Oh man, that would be a bad thing to say to a paramedic," Lu laughed, "Of course, it's my fault, I cut you short. That's only because you're passed ten minutes. You have fifteen but you are better off using only ten of those. Okay, so you did fine this first time around but you really need to work at it. You missed quite a bit. First of all, and this didn't count against you, you asked for a chief complaint and an NOI slash MOI. You don't have to do that, it saves time. Just ask for one or the other, they're practically the same thing. Second of all, you missed some things in circulation and that's bad. In circulation, you want to check for any major bleeding, life threats, or open wounds. Maybe something is stuck in her chest and she doesn't even notice. So check for those kinds of things. You completely missed breathing as well. That's even worse. Breathing and Airway are in the same category but have different steps to handling them. You have to assess the breathing, listen to the lung sounds, the patient was speaking so you at least knew it was clear from upper blockades. Tell that to the facilitator, let them know your aware of this stuff. Check the rate of their breathing. Is it slow, fast, or what? That is a key symptom. What if the patient was a diabetic? They might have Kussmaul respirations, which is fast and deep breathing. Be aware, know that stuff. If a facilitator says that the patient has Kussmaul respiration know what they mean. Third and final critical thing to focus on: what was the patient's priority? That is also critical criteria that will shoot your foot. If the ABCs didn't get you, that will. Remember that. You did well on the history taking. Really well, so keep that sharp as it is or better. That's all I wanted to touch up on. Does anyone have any questions?" (Note: NOI and MOI if you don't know now is Nature or mechanism of Illness or Injury. Only providers use this term. Also, Kussmaul is fast deep breathing. Found in hyperglycemic patients, this is the body's drive to get rid of glucose rather then get oxygen. This is also why their breath may be fruity.)

No hands were raised. Lu keep quiet, just in case a brave soul did have something. None had taken the chance. "No questions? Well alright. Group two, your up."

"Wait," Augusta stood to her feet with her group but paused. The group all stopped with her. "Aren't you going to show us how to do this better first? You said you would do it in a minute."

Lu waved his head side to side as if to admit to it but replied, "And I will, but I want to see how YOU do it first. That way we know how we're doin'."

Lu wrote some names next to the positions again and restarted his timer. The process went over again. A student acted as an EMT, he gave feedback, and the they sat down. Lu allowed them to record the progress they made on an online site for EMP students then fiddled around with the stack of cases. He then sat on the desk and gave the students a big smile. "So? How'd that feel? Anyone feel like taking a brake then getting back into it?"

Ashley chuckled. "You'll show us how to do these assessments right?"

Lu nodded. "Sure, after the break. Come back five after eight and we'll go over it, and do as many as we can. Okay?"

The group confirmed and took the break the were offered. Lu waited on his office chair, again putting on his playlist and listening to the old country music. The class mostly talked outside of the room. The topic was random by the minute going from the previous lesson to the possibility of the class's next session. Once they had come back in the playlist was off and Lu rubbed his paws together. "Okay, I promised an instructor led session, now here it is. Malinda, could you take facilitator?"

"Sure."

Lu gave her the paper as she made her way to the podium. "Brandon, you be the patient."

Brandon shook his head with a smile. It was obvious he wasn't wanting the position.

"And will make Michael the scribe. Rider, be my partner."

Lu took position with the others and Malinda gave Brandon all the info he needed to know so he could be an effective patient.

"Are we ready?" Lu asked as soon as Brandon sat down.

Malinda giggled and looked at Brandon. "Ready, Brandon?"

Brandon shrugged and replied, "I guess so."

Malinda giggled again and smiled at her paper and taking out her phone. She activated the timer and read the paper aloud, "EMP ten responds to a sixteen year old male who's parents had called about him eating raw meat and saying random words. He is conscious and sitting in a dining room chair."

Lu shook his head and said, "I got one of these once. First thing my partner and I will do is equip BSI, nonlatex gloves and eye protection. Is my scene safe?"

"Scene is safe."

"What is the nearest hospital?"

Malinda was surprised by the question but replied, "Uh Hearthome Meds Center five minutes away."

"Alright, and this is my only patient?"

"Yyyyes."

"So what did the parents complain about?"

Malinda looked over the paper and sighed. "The patient was eating raw meat and can not make a full coherent sentence or reply properly."

"Alright, so I'll request ALS support, and they did not see him fall?"

"No."

"Alright, I will not consider C-Spine, and I will voice my general impression. I see a sixteen year old male sitting back in his chair, blood in his mouth…"

The whole class burst into laughter. Lu smiled and raised his paw, "Now don't think it was a joke, it does happen. I'll tell you why in a sec. He also seems to have deep respirations and a blank stare."

Malinda shrugged, "Noted."

"I will now approach the patient." Lu approached Brandon and knelt down in front of him. "Hello, sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Donuts."

"He is A on the AVPU, but not conscious to person. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Butterfrees!"

"Not conscious to place, but he sure is happy. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Peeps."

"Not conscious to time, can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Vailstone."

Lu paused and stared at Brandon. A smirk slowly appeared before he turned around and asked, "Isn't that where the casino's located?"

The students laughed again. The realization was just too funny to them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was pretty coherent."

Malinda, still giggling agreed, "So did I."

"I'm trying to say stupid stuff, okay guys?"

Lu pat his back, "And your doing a good job. That's meant to be a compliment. My patient is not CAO times four. I will now continue to my ABCs."

Malinda nodded and tapped her finger on a place on the paper. "Noted."

Lu listened for a second and asked, "So how does he sound without auscultation from a stethoscope? He's talking so it's clear?"

Malinda looked for the section and replied, "Yes, its Clear."

"And with a stethoscope?"

"Still clear."

Lu nodded and asked, "Rate and quality of breathing?"

Another pause. "Uh, fast and shallow."

Lu went over the symptoms and hummed, "Okay, this just got weird. I'm going to attach an NRB ten liters a minute. Is he tolerating it?"

"Yes he is."

"Okay I'll give that some time and go to circulation. How's his skin?"

"Warm and wet."

"Okay, so does he feel like he has a fever?" Lu put his paw on Brandon's forehead.

Malinda turned the pages and looked front and back at the paper. Eventually she nodded. "He does."

"Okay, and what about his pulse?" Lu up his paw on the right wrist.

"Slow and strong."

Lu shook his head. "You read that?"

"Yup," Malinda nodded.

Lu sighed and thought about it. "We'll let Donavan cover that we don't have time today. Is there any major bleeding, and I was joking about the mouth."

A giggled went across the room. "No there is no major bleeding."

"Great, now I want to return to my airway, is the mask helping helping?"

Malinda looked for the answers and shook her head. "It is not… I guess."

Lu shrugged, "Alright, well, he's a high priority at this time for his mental status and , I will load and go and meet with my ALS support midway."

"Noted," Malinda smiled.

"I will now go to history and, since I have a partner, I'll let him take vitals. Just pretend your doing it." Rider started his invisible vital taking and Lu stood to his feet. "So asking the parents, "Was there any sign of pain?"

Malinda looked at the paper. She couldn't find the answer. "Err, no?"

"Okay, then I'm going to bypass OPQRST and go to SAMPLE history."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and asked, "You can do that?"

"Well if there's no use for it, save the time. You can do no wrong taking it though. I would take it to be safe, but otherwise just save time. So, is there any other signs and symptoms I need to know about?"

"Just what you got," Malinda replied.

"Allergies?"

"Penicillin."

"Okay, that's not a problem. Medications for his condition. On or prescribed."

"None."

"And how about his past medical history?"

"He's a frequent flier for this kind of thing."

"He's done this multiple times?" Lu asked eyebrows raising.

"Mhmm." Malinda curtly nodded.

Lu sighed and shook his head. "Last oral intake?"

"Raw meat."

"And what happened that we were called? The raw meat and…?"

"Altered consciousness."

"Okay. Partner what was the vitals?"

Rider looked at Malinda. Malinda looked for the vitals and replied, "He has a BP of one thirty over eighty, pulse of twenty, respiratory of sixty-four, and a temp of one hundred and two."

"Alright so my patient is still high priority and making a second assessment. I should have asked this earlier but does the patient show any signs of wanting to vomit?"

Malinda looked over the papers but didn't fine her answer she thought about it and nodded, "Yes he does."

"Good, I'll give him a bag and we'll let him do that, there isn't much else I can do for him. My field impression then is an altered mental status with possibility of a food poisoning, illness, or psychiatric problem. I will now move onto my patient hand off."

"Noted," Malinda smiled and waited.

Lu looked at the board and said, "This is my patient, he is a sixteen year old male who has eaten raw meat and has a altered mental status. He has fast and shallow respirations, and a normal pulse but he has a fever and seems to sweat quite a bit. I have him oxygen to see if it would help but he not changed at all from it and is as you see him. He is allergic to penicillin has had this issue many times but… why would he not have medication if he's a frequent flier? Did you read that off the sheet?"

"I did indeed."

"I'm going to need to see that after we're done. He has no medications or has taken any. His vitals are a BP of one thirty over eighty, pulse of twenty, respiratory of sixty-four, and a temp of one hundred and two."

"Done?"

"Yes I am."

Everyone relaxed and returned to their seats. Lu got the scenario paper and looked it over. He shook his head as he read the answers. "Well this explains it, it's not an officially made scenario. Those don't tend to be accurate. I'll be sure to look over what I'm giving you guys next time. Any questions how I did that?"

"Second assessment?" Brandon shrugged after a pause, "It kinda whizzed past me."

"Well, I couldn't do much because of insufficient info and limited training. That and second assessment doesn't take very long."

"Yeah, you did pretty well from what I'm seein'," Malinda smiled, "you did that in seven minutes about."

"And that's all the time you really want to do it in." Lu said with his paw out at her. "Of course I've been doing this for twenty years."

"Twenty?" Micheal asked, "No wonder he was so fast this is review."

Lu laughed, "Yes, you could say that. Believe it or not, it isn't that hard. I mean, our protocol is bit wonky, but it works. Our medical director likes to experiment. For instance normal ambulances would have their jump bag in the cabin, but we have them under drivers side chair so it's a quick grab. We also go on patrols instead of stay in and wait around go to lunch around twelve or something. We get our lunch whenever, we take a rounds then return to headquarters during our twelve hour shifts, and we ensure all supplies are where they need to be and restocked. Then we play the waiting game until it's our turn to make rounds. This is so an ambulance has a chance to be close to a call. We drive around the popular areas most of the time. A lot of people think that we drive around risking our lives, rumbling with cords, work under constant pressure, and get PTSD. And there is an aspect of that, but it isn't common. There are those calls that made me want to quit because I trained for that moment but when a life depended on the training I couldn't keep me head on straight. Next thing I knew the patient was gone. But I didn't quit. I talked to people about my problem. I've got buddies that have had to help pull my weight because I wasn't all there. But, in all truth, the majority of this job is waiting and providing basic care. You may not even use a second assessment, you my nor have to check for DCAP-BTLS-TICO."

"What is that?" Augusta asked.

Lu clicked his tongue and had to think about that question. He realized that they wouldn't know what that was yet. They were still on medical patients. "I almost forgot that that question was actually a question. Normally we would look at the guy who asked that and say, 'Are you a dingus?' But your a student your okay." The class laughed a little. "DCAP-BTLS-TICO stands for Deformities, Contusion, Abrasions, punctures slash penetrations, Burns, Tenderness, Lacerations, Swelling, Trauma, Instability, Crepitus, and Overkill. All you'll really use is the DCAP-BTLS but TICO is good to know." (Note: Overkill is fictional. Do not use as a term in reality. As such. You will only need to remember TIC.)

Rider's jaw dropped, "We have to remember that?"

Lu chuckled and replied, "Think of it as driving. It will become second nature. Any questions before we start more assessments?" No one said anything. Lu wanted for just a few more seconds. "No questions…? Okay." He passed out more papers and the process went on again. They had done this a few times then finally started turning in around nine. "Alright everyone. Did good. Study up, keep learning and get these assessments down and you'll be good. Hopefully Donovan will see you next session. I won't be coming back, I have a twelve hour shift. Uh, I don't think there was anything important he wanted to say. So, have a good night."

The group dispersed, having their own conversations or packing up. Lu stretched and cleaned up the papers he handed out. Some of the students helped him and asked a few questions about being a paramedic. When they were gone and the classroom was clean, he turned off some lights and locked the building. Then, it was time to go home.


End file.
